Dawning Birth
by Crazy Speech Kid
Summary: Bella and Edward never thought they would have kids, but they now find out Bella's pregnant. How will the characters of Twilight and New Moon take this news, and what will happen with the baby?
1. Positive

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the couch in my living room. The shock I felt left me numb. How could this happen? Edward was next to me; his shock mirrored mine; he sat with his head resting in his hands trying to calm himself. "How could this happen?" I thought. We were careful, and it was only one time. My mind flashed back to this morning; when everything had been normal, well, normal for me.

The alarm had gone off, I rolled out of bed, got ready and then went to the kitchen to get breakfast. The smell of the food Charlie was cooking instantly made me feel like I was going to throw up. "Uh-oh" I said. "Bella, are you okay?" Charlie yelled at me as I ran back to the bathroom.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I said as I pulled my head out of the toilet to look at him.

"Honey, are you sick or something this is the fifth day this week you've gotten sick. Did you eat something that isn't agreeing with you?" 

"No, Dad, I'm fine." although, he did have a point, this wasn't normal, and there was that one time...

"Bella?" Edward's shaky velvet voice pulled me back to the present.

"Yes," my voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"I'm sorry."

The worry in his voice made me turn and look at him. His flawless face was creased in worry.

"We should go see someone to confirm what those two pink lines told us." 

I looked down at the home pregnancy test in my hands; at the lines that told us what we thought was never possible. "When, and where, because Charlie will find out if we go to the hospital or free clinic in town." my voice broke and a tear slid down my face. Edward lifted his hand and brushed it away.

He held my face in his hands, "It's going to be okay, we'll go to Seattle, or we can go to Carlisle." my worry started to fade, it always seemed to do that when I was with Edward, though. "No one has to know for now, okay?"

I nodded, and then he gently kissed me; making my breath stop for a second as his lips touched mine. His lips left mine too soon.

"Come on," he said as he lifted me up into his arms, " let's go figure out what we are going to do." 

"You can put me down, Edward." I said as he carried me to his car.

"No, you see, I don't want you to tire yourself."

I glared at him as he gently placed me in the passenger's seat of his silver Volvo. "So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Where do you want to go, Carlisle, or Seattle?"

I thought a minute then said, "Seattle, it's nothing against Carlisle, it's just if we go there, someone will see us and tell Charlie, and I don't want him to know until it's absolutely necessary." I looked out the window, thinking Edward was going to be upset, but he just said,

"I agree, we should keep this quiet until we know anything is certain." 

I looked at him shocked, "You're not mad?"

His brow creased, "Should I be?"

"No, I just thought you would want to go see Carlisle." I was confused, but Edward just gave me a small smile and said, "no, I don't want to tell my parents until we know for sure, either."

I laughed a little as Edward started the car and headed to Seattle. The ride was quiet and short. I looked at the speedometer once and noticed that the car was going 105 mph, but I was too shocked about the fact that I could be pregnant to worry about the speed of the car. Besides, Edward always drove this fast. We found a hospital that didn't look as busy as the other hospitals near by.

"Are you ready?" he asked. His perfect face looked like it was torn with worry.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go do this." I tried to smile, but it didn't work.  
Edward held my hand as we entered the hospital and filled out paper work. "I'll take that back for you," he offered.

"Okay," I handed it to him, and watched him walk back to the front desk, and smile at the receptionist.

"Poor lady," I thought, "He's dazzling her."

We only waited five minutes before my name was called, no doubt Edward's doing.

"Bella Swan?" the nurse called. I raised my hand and started to get up, Edward was already up, offered me his hand. "Follow me," the nurse said.

She led us to a small room, "the doctor will be in shortly," she told us, "you will need to get into a gown, there in the drawer over by the sink." I nodded and walked over to the area that she had pointed at, and pulled out one of the paper gowns.

Edward was trying to hide a smile as I turned to look at him, "Do you honestly think I am going to let you stay in here while I change?" I said teasing him.

"It's not like I've never seen any of that before, remember, that's why were here."

"I know," I glared at him, "which is why you should at least turn around while I put this on."  
Edward laughed but turned around to let me get the gown on. "Okay, it's on, you can turn around now," he was around before I had finished my sentence giving me a crooked grin.

Before either one of us could say anything, we heard a knock at the door, followed by a very young doctor entering.

"My name is Dr. Jack Morgan, what seems to be the problem today?"   
Well," I said in a tone that made my discomfort obvious, "I think that I might be... pregnant." I looked at my folded hands in my lap.

"Okay," he said, "We are just going to do some blood and urine tests, and I am going to have to examine your pelvis to make sure everything is fine." he looked at Edward as he said the last part. Edward was grimacing slightly, but he saw my face and looked more remorseful than anything else.

"Okay, what's first?"  
the doctor handed me a cup and pointed down the hall way, and then said, "the nurse will be in to draw some blood in a few minutes." he left the room, and I jumped down off of the bed I was on. Edward was at my side instantly. "You don't have to stay when they draw the blood, you know?"  
he made a face, but said," I'll be fine."

I leaned up to kiss him, and he leaned down to kiss me carefully on the lips my breath stopped and the world started to spin slightly, but I didn't want it to end. "Now, go do what you need to do," he said ending the kiss suddenly.

I walked down the hall, then came back to find the nurse there as the doctor had promised.

"I gulped when I saw the needle in her hand, are you sure this is necessary?" I asked.

"It'll be fine," she told me

Edward stayed on the other side of the room, not breathing. I gave him a smile that was meant to be reassuring. I closed my eyes, and held out my arm; it was over relatively fast, but I am sure it seemed to take forever for Edward.

We then had to wait for close to an hour before the doctor cam back. He sat down and then looked at both of us. He looked over the tests for what seemed like an eternity, I felt like I was going to faint. _Why doesn't he just tell us already?_

"It seems that you are pregnant," he said, "so, I am going to need to take a look at your abdomen to make sure everything is normal," I stopped breathing, I just wanted time to slow down, but it felt as though it was moving at the speed of light.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I looked at Edward, his faced looked as ashen as mine. "I mean, really sure?"

"Positive, in fact your hormone level is nearly three times as high as it should be." He replied slowly.

"Edward…" I gasped.

He walked over to my side and took my hand. I looked up at him searching for reassurance. I found the same terrified expression that I was wearing. He seemed to know what I was looking for, "Bella, it's going to be fine."

"How do you know? How are we going to tell everybody? What are they going to say? OH MY GOD!" I screamed in hysteria as it hit me what was happening; I was pregnant. "Charlie is going to kill us!"


	2. Dairy Queen

My hysteria was growing worse by the second as Edward drew me next to his perfect marble body. "Shhh… Bella, it's going to be fine, Charlie will be mad, but we are going to get through this." He placed his lips on my hair, but it didn't help calm me down, it just made everything worse.

"No, we're not, Edward," I mumbled through my tears, "We are going to have a baby…"

"I know, Bella, I know," he said before I could finish my sentence. He picked me up and grabbed my clothes off the chair he was sitting in.

"Where are you taking her?" Dr. Morgan said as he started for the door. " We need to finish the exam to make sure everything is normal."

"Don't worry, we'll make an appointment with our doctor back home," he said as we left the room with a note of finality in his voice.

"Edward, can we not go home right away?" I pleaded, "I'm not ready to face Charlie or school or any of the people we know." More tears slid off my face, but I did not bother to wipe them away.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as he set me down next to the car.

"I don't know, let's just drive until we find a place that looks good to stop at," I replied as

I got in the car and put my seat belt on.

"Okay, just let me know when you find a place that looks good, and we'll stop," he promised as he started the car. The scenery did not fly by the way it usually did when Edward was driving, but I was too overwhelmed to notice what was outside of the car. My head started to spin, so I leaned against the window and let my thoughts wander. _How is Charlie going to react? How is Edward's family going to react? Oh my god! What about the people at school, and Jacob? Jacob is not going to take this well…_

"Bella?" Edward asked gently, "Do you see anything that looks good?"

I noticed that he had stopped the car in front of a Dairy Queen. "Let's go get some ice cream," I said with little emotion.

"Okay." He pulled in and we got out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked toward the building. "It's going to be okay, Bella." He bent down and softly kissed me cheek. The kiss lasted a fraction of a second, but it was long enough to cause my heart to start beating harder.

I sighed and said, "you don't know that, Edward. I mean, Charlie is going to try and murder both of us, and Rosalie already hates me, so this is just going to make that worse."

Edward's expression grew hard. "Rosalie doesn't hate you," he replied firmly.

I turned to look at him. "Yes, she does, she never actually talks to me and she avoids me whenever I get near her."

I tried to turn and continue to the building, but Edward grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and held me in front of his face. "I've said this before, but I'll say it again. She does not hate you, she is just jealous that you are still human and she isn't a human anymore."

"This is going to make that worse, then." He tried to interrupt me, but I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth and saying, "No, don't try and tell me that she isn't going to be upset about this, because we both know she will."

He looked down at my eyes, then took my hand and placed it on his cheek. "Okay, you win," he said, "now, do you want to go get ice cream or not?" he asked as he turned toward the Dairy Queen building.

I got a dipped ice cream cone, and then we went back to the car to eat on the way back to Forks. My mood improved a little as I ate the ice cream, but I still knew that we were going to come up with a plan of some sort. How and when were we going to tell everybody? In the middle of my wondering, I managed to spill half of my ice cream cone on the front of my shirt. Edward just rolled his eyes and laughed as I said in a sheepish voice, "Opps! Can I have a napkin?"

He handed me a napkin and said, "Only you, Bella, only you."

I laughed with him, but then I said, "Edward, how are we going to tell everybody?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, _how could he forget_? " I mean, about the baby. How and when should we tell Charlie and Renée and your family and then there's the whole I have to go to school, and it's not going to be easy to hide a pregnant belly!" I was getting frustrated and he knew that.

"Bella," he said as he took my hand, "we will tell them together whenever you are ready to tell your parents, and then we will tell my family. As for the whole school part, I don't know what we are going to do, but there's only three more months of school left before we graduate, so you won't be showing very much at graduation. Nobody has to know unless we tell them." He gave my hand a small squeeze and then tried to give me a reassuring smile; he knew that Charlie was not going to take this well.

I looked out the window and noticed that we were at my house. I took a deep breath and said, "Do you think we should tell him now or in a couple of weeks?"

He laughed and said, "Well, since he's suspicious already, I think we should tell him now."

I panicked and said, "Suspicious of what?"

"He thinks that something is wrong, and that is why you have sat out here in the car for the past fifteen minutes instead of going in the house. He thinks, actually that I am hurting you or something along those lines," he said the whole thing so calmly that it took me a couple of seconds to actually process what he was saying.

"Crap! If he thinks you are hurting me, then he is going to freak out even more when we tell him!" I yelled.

I got out the car and tried to stay calm as I started walking toward the door. Edward was at my side as soon as I got out of the car, and just slipped his arm around my waist as we got to the front door. Charlie opened the door as soon as we hit the porch.

"Bella! Where in the world have you been!" his face looked furious. _This is not good_ I thought. Charlie turned toward Edward and said in a very frosty tone, "It's time you left, Edward."

I found my voice and said, "Actually, Dad, there's something we need to tell you."

**Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed the first chapter!!! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow!**

**Love,**

** Crazy Speech Kid**


	3. Charlie

I felt like I was going to faint as I stood there, or at least fall down into the fetal position. Charlie didn't move right away. He stood there looking from Edward's to my face. "Bella? What is going on?" he finally asked in a slow voice.

"I think we should talk inside, sir," Edward said. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him.

Charlie thought for a minute but then moved to let us in. Edward supported all of my weight and then we sat on the couch while Charlie sat in the chair across from us. Nobody talked for what seemed like an eternity; we just sat there. I stared at my folded hands, Charlie looked back and forth between Edward, and Edward looked at me. He still had his arm around me, which made me feel a little bit better.

Finally, I took a deep breath and decided to not tell him right away but to start with the small talk. "So, how was fishing today, Dad?"

Thankfully, Charlie decided to play along for a little bit, "It was good, the fish were really biting today, but seriously what is this all about? Where were you guys today?"

I knew he was going to get to that, I just hoped it would take longer for him to get there. My head started spinning and I felt as if I was going to be sick, "Uh-oh," I said as I ran for the bathroom.

"Bella?" Charlie and Edward asked in unison. "What did you do to her?" Charlie yelled at Edward as they came up the stairs behind me. Edward didn't say anything. I barely made it to the toilet on time; the spinning grew worse, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the side of the toilet. I stayed there until Charlie said in a very stern voice, "Bella, what is going on? Are you sick, did you go to the doctor?"

I didn't answer him; I could feel Edward's worried eyes on my face. He kneeled down by me and whispered so Charlie couldn't hear, "We don't have to tell him now, you know, we ca wait, but he's getting more and more suspicious, so we have to tell him something and fast."

I opened my eyes and looked at his perfect face twisted with worry. I cleared my throat and said, "No, we have to tell him, tonight." I struggled to get up, but Edward lifted me into his arms.

Charlie stayed in the doorway, "Tell me what? I need to know what is going on right now." He voice was starting to get panicky which was never a good sign.

"We will tell you as soon as we get back downstairs in the living room," Edward said.

Charlie yelled, "No, tell me what is going on now!"

"Please, Dad, just let us tell you down in the living room," I weakly said.

He looked at me in Edward's arms then started down the stairs. "Are you sure about this?" Edward asked me.

"As sure as I'll ever be, let's just get this over with, okay?" I whispered, "Can you let me down, I think I can make it down the stairs."

I thought Edward was going to argue with me and tell me that he had to carry me down the stairs, but instead he put me down and wrapped his arm around my waist once again. I started to move forward when Edward grabbed me and leaned down to kiss me. Before his lips had even touched mine, I became dizzy again and my heart started to beat harder. His perfect lips touched mine and my worries started to go away. I wished that it wouldn't end but Edward pulled his lips away and said, "Okay, let's go tell Charlie."

I bit my lip and nodded weakly, I didn't know if I could handle this. "I love you," Edward whispered in my ear as we started down the stairs.

I looked up at his face and said, "I love you, too. Is he going to kill us?"

Edward didn't reply, but the expression on his face said everything that I needed to know.

Once again, we sat down on the couch while Charlie sat on the chair. His face was furious. This time he didn't wait for us to talk first, "Somebody tell me what is going on, _now._"

I tried to keep breathing as I said, "Dad try to stay calm, please, and remember that it isn't as bad as it might seem."

Charlie's expression grew puzzled, "What isn't as bad as it seems? Bella, are you sick?"

"Not exactly," I said. Charlie's expression became more puzzled and worried by the tears that started to stream down my face. I took a deep breath and said, "Dad, I'm…" I tried to keep talking but my voice broke and I couldn't say anything else.

Charlie looked confused and looked from Edward, who was now holding me on his lap, back to me. "What? You're what, Bella?" he demanded.

I just whispered, "Pregnant."

He didn't hear me, "What?"

This time Edward talked for me, "Sir, it seems that Bella is… pregnant."

I had been looking down when he said that but when Charlie didn't say anything I looked up. Charlie's face had turned a combination of red and purple and he looked like he was going to hit something. "You're what?" he whispered. "Please, tell me this is a joke or something."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "it was an accident, we didn't mean for this to happen." I was becoming hysterical. Edward pulled me closer and growled very softly. I looked up at him and then at Charlie through my tears. Charlie was standing up over by the fireplace with his head in his hand.

"Bella, you are going to Florida," he finally said.

"What?" I yelled, "Why?"

"You need to be with your mother, because this isn't happening, you aren't pregnant, this is not happening!" he yelled the last part as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"No, I am not going!" I yelled at Charlie who stormed up the stairs to my room, "What are you doing?!" I jumped off Edward's lap and followed Charlie up the stairs.

"Dad?" I demanded as I entered my room. There was a suitcase open on my bed half filled with various outfits. "What are you doing?" I yelled as I grabbed clothes and started putting them back, "I am not going. I am staying here in Forks whether you like it or not, this is happening! We didn't want it to, but it is!"

He turned to look at me and then to Edward who was standing at my side. His expression was furious. He walked over to the two of us and yelled at Edward, "How could you have done this to my little girl?"

Edward just said, "I'm sorry, sir, we didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for this to happen?" he shook his head and then did something I never expected him to do, he started crying and started to leave the room.

I walked over to him to try and give him a hug and apologize once again, but he pushed me a way and said, "I need to be alone right now, Edward, get out of my house and never come back here again or I will throw you in jail."

Edward said, "I understand, but eventually I will have to come back." He started for the door when I grabbed his arm.

"Edward, don't leave me," I pleaded, "please."

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine, my hysteria started to fade, when he whispered, "I'll be right back."

Thank you to everybody that reads and reviews!! I probably won't update until tomorrow!

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	4. School as Usual

Edward was gone for close to an hour. I tired to calm down by taking a very long shower, but I found that it could not stop all of the thoughts that were bouncing around in my head. I could not believe how much my life had changed in the last six hours alone.

I got out of the shower and started walking back to my room. I could hear Charlie's muffled voice in the kitchen, but I could not figure out what he was saying or who he could be talking to at this hour. I let it go and then went into my room. I started playing the CD that Edward had made for me and then laid down on my bed curled up onto my side. Esme's favorite song played and that was when the tears started. I had let everybody down. I do not know how long I stayed there crying, but all of a sudden, Edward was holding me in his arms whispering, "Shh… Bella, shhh… it's okay."

I didn't respond I just laid in his arms listening to his velvet voice whisper in my ear. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, my alarm was going off. I groggily sat up and tried to remember why I felt so horrible. As soon as the nausea hit I remembered all of the past days events. "Oh God," I said as I ran to the bathroom.

I managed to walk down to the kitchen and noticed that Charlie wasn't there. _That's weird, _I thought, _usually he's here until the time that I leave._ I let it go and tried to find something to eat that didn't make me feel like I was going to be sick. The only thing I could find was a couple of chocolate chip granola bars, so I grabbed them, sat down at the table and ate slowly to avoid getting sick. I finished one bar when Edward's car pulled up in the driveway. I picked up my stuff and started for the door, but Edward was next to me by the time I stood up.

"Good morning," he said looking at my face. "Let me take your stuff for you." he held his hands out for the books I was carrying.

"Good morning to you, too, but you know that isn't necessary, because if you start doing all of the activities that I usually do for myself people will be more suspicious than they are going to be already," I replied. I kept my books in my hands and started for the door, but Edward grabbed me gently and forced me to face him.

"They won't be suspicious if I start carrying your books, they will just think, 'how sweet, why won't my boyfriend do that for me,'" he said in a mock tone.

I fought back a laugh, but it didn't work, so I just gave up and placed the books in his hands. I started for the door again, but Edward grabbed me again and before I could comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine and I was starting to feel the usual dizziness that went along with kissing Edward. He pulled back and said to me, "You look beautiful today."

I laughed and looked down at the worn in jeans I threw on and the sweatshirt I picked up off my floor. "You're just saying that because you knocked me up."

He gave me a peculiar look that looked like he was puzzled and trying not to laugh at the same time. "I am not," he declared in a firm voice, "you always look beautiful no matter what you are wearing."

I didn't have a witty comeback for that so I just smiled and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his perfect, marble cheek. The scent coming off his skin sent my head spinning and my heart pounding faster.

He smiled down at me and said, "Do you think we should get going now?"

"I guess so," I said in a casual tone.

We made it to the school parking lot before I started to get nervous. Edward noticed my tense posture, so he took my hand and said, "They aren't going to know, just calm down."

I stared at him with a "yeah, right," expression but it was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked so perfect. To get even, I got out of the car and started walking away as soon as the Volvo stopped rolling. Unfortunately, Edward was out as soon as I had shut my door. He walked over to me with my books in his hand and attempted to wrap his arm around my waist. "No," I said, "I'm mad at you right now."

"Why?" he asked his voice sounded amused at my sudden mood change.

"Because," I said, " they are going to know, and I cannot calm down when I know that they know."

"Really," he said studying my face. "How will they know when you aren't showing and the only sign you have of even being pregnant is the fact that you have morning sickness, which could just be a symptom of a bad case of the flu?"

"I don't know, but they will still know something isn't right!" I snapped.

"Only if you make them think that," he reminded me.

I sighed and continued on to our first class, English. I could not focus on anything Mr. Mason said, and I think that I might have dozed off for a minute, but Edward nudged me awake before anybody noticed. I went through the daze without really thinking about anything. Nothing smelled or looked good at lunch so I didn't eat anything. Alice asked me what was wrong half way through lunch when I put my head down on the table. I was trying very hard to not throw up, and she was not making it easier by asking me questions. "Nothing," I lied, "I didn't sleep well last night, and I think I might have caught the flu or something."

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look but let it drop when Edward gave them a low growl.

The rest of the school day went by without anything happening and nobody seemed to notice anything was different, which meant I had to admit Edward was right… again.

After our last class, we walked to his car and he drove me home. When we got there, Edward looked at me and asked, "Do you want to tell my family tonight, or do you think we should wait awhile before we tell them?"

"Telling Charlie last night was enough to last me for a while; let's wait a couple of days, please," I begged.

Edward nodded and said, "Okay, we have to tell them soon, though because I can't keep avoiding Alice and Jasper, they're getting suspicious."

"Okay, just as long as we can wait a couple of days before we have to tell them," was all I was able to say.

I took a deep breath and then looked at the house. "Speaking of Charlie, is he going to forgive me?" I asked.

Edward flashed me a small smile as he said, "He will eventually forgive you, but he's not going to forgive me anytime soon."

I gave him an apologetic smile and then said, "I should probably go get supper ready for Charlie."

He nodded and said, "Okay, I'll be by later, after Charlie has gone to sleep."

"Okay, see you then," I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and felt my heart start to beat twice as fast as I ran out of the car to the house. I got to the front door, but Charlie opened it before I got a chance to even touch the doorknob.

"Bella, come in right now. We need to talk," was all he said as he gave Edward, who was still in his car, a frosty look.

I glanced back at Edward who looked worried and said, "Okay." I entered the house as Charlie closed the door behind me.

Sorry I didn't get this up on Sunday like I had originally planned! I hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter!

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	5. Talking to Charlie

"Bella, sit down," Charlie ordered.

I was fidgeting nervously in the living room wondering what Charlie was going to do, and if it was possible to run out of here without him noticing. I quickly sat down on the couch as Charlie stayed standing by the fireplace. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he said, "So, Bella, what are we going to do?"

"About what?" I whispered. I already knew what he was talking about; I was just trying to buy some time.

Charlie looked at me sharply and said, "This supposed pregnancy. I mean did you even go see a doctor?"

I nodded and said, "That's where we went first."

Charlie's furious expression stayed the same. "What are you two going to do about this? Hmm? You two are only eighteen years old; you are _not ready to be PARENTS!" _Charlie had lost it. He was somewhat calm before, but now he was livid. He slammed his first down on the mantle of the fireplace.

I slouched farther into the couch thinking about the best way to get out of the house safely if I needed to leave. _I could make a run for the front door… although, he might catch me… hmmm… what about the back door? No, that's too far away. _

Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "You are not going to keep it. I don't care if you have an abortion or give it up for adoption. You are not going to throw away your future."

I was now pissed off. _How dare he tell me what I was going to do about this? Technically, I was now legally an adult._ I glared at him and said, "You can't tell me what I am going to do about this. It's my baby, and I am going to keep it!"

Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack, but I was too angry to care at this point. "I am still your father and you are going to listen to me!" he yelled, "You are not ready for this!"

I stood up and yelled, "I don't care! I am not going to 'get rid' of this baby because you don't think I can handle it. Plus, it is not just me; Edward is going to help. It is his baby!"

Charlie walked over to the wall and hit it hard. I jumped a little from shock and moved slightly to make it easier for me to make a quick get away. He walked over to me and said, "How do you know he won't leave you again?"

It felt like he had punched me in the stomach. He had a point, but I knew Edward loved me and wasn't going to leave me again. "He loves me," I whispered.

Charlie just said, "You thought that before and he still left."

"This time is different," I yelled.

I started for the stairs as I heard Charlie say, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To my room!" I turned and screamed at him.

Charlie looked at me and said, "Bella, you are going to get rid of that baby. This is still my house and you will live by my rules!"

I looked at him and calmly said, "Fine, then I won't stay here."

Charlie looked astonished as he said, "Then where are you going to go?"

I walked up the stairs and yelled, "Anywhere but here!" I was now in my room throwing as much clothes and stuff as I could fit into the suitcase I kept under my bed. I went into the bathroom and grabbed all the things I would need later on. I threw those onto the heaping pile on my suitcase and slammed the lid shut. I grabbed the money that I had hidden under my bed and the CD Edward had made for me. I gathered all of the things I was going to need and started down the stairs. Charlie was still standing in the same spot I had left him in. He looked pale and more of a statue than an actual human being.

He came to life when he saw me carrying all of my bags. I was at the door when he yelled, "Bella, come back here this instant!"

I kept going and said, "No, you said I either had to get rid of the baby or leave." I was now at my truck. I threw all of my stuff onto the seat next to me.

Charlie was on the front lawn coming towards me. I jumped in and started the truck up. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear him yelling over the roar of the engine. I pulled away from the curb and started driving. I wasn't going in any specific direction, I just had to get out of town and fast; it would only be a matter of time before Chief Swan had a notice out for me.

I drove for nearly an hour before I calmed down enough to worry about where I was going. _Crap. _I thought _where am I?_

I soon forgot about that worry because my engine started making a different sound and smoke started to rise from under the hood. I pulled onto the side of the road and turned the ignition off. I noticed that it was raining and that only made the situation worse. _Great, just great, I am lost, my truck has died, and it is raining. Great…_

I got out of the truck and opened up the hood. Smoke flew up at me and I couldn't tell what was smoking or if I could do anything about this on my own. I shut the hood and got back into the truck shivering a little from the rain.

What am I going to do? I don't have a phone or anything, so I am pretty much stuck until some psycho killer comes or Edward realizes that I am not home…

There was a knock on my window, I jumped and screamed.

A calm husky voice said, "Sorry to scare you, but do you need help?"

I recognized the voice and asked, "Jacob?"

The person seemed startled but said, "Bella? Is that you?"

I opened the door and jumped up into his arms. "Oh, I am so glad to see you! My truck died and I don't know where I am at."

He let go of me and then walked over to the hood of the truck and opened it; it wasn't smoking any more but from his expression, it wasn't going anywhere tonight.

He turned to look at me in alarm, "Pretty much everything that could go wrong with this truck has gone wrong."

"What?!" I said, "What am I going to do? I mean where am I going to stay and how am I going to get to school…" I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where I was. "Where in the world am I?"

**Sorry it took me a while! I don't think it will take me as long to get the next chapter up! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	6. Begining to Search for Bella

Jacob looked at me with a slightly confused look. "You're at the Reservation, Bella, come on, isn't this where you were planning to go?"

I was even more confused now, "Not exactly, Jake, I wasn't planning to go any where; I was just driving. I have a lot on my mind and I was planning to clear my head."

Jacob just nodded his head, but his face was set in a stone like expression. He apparently hadn't forgotten my plan to join the Cullen family. His next question surprised me. "Okay, well, seeing as you can't go any where tonight do you want to stay at my place?"

I felt my jaw drop in shock. Here I had thought that Jacob wasn't ever going to forgive me. However, I thought about what he had asked for a minute. Edward would be angry if I stayed, but I can't just stay in my truck. Besides, I needed to try to patch things up with Jacob; we both needed the closure. I decided that staying in my truck would be worse; Edward can't stay mad at me forever. "Sure, Jake, but I am going to need a ride back to Forks in the morning. I have a Calculus test that I can't miss."

Jacob gave me a huge grin as I grabbed my stuff out of my truck. "Hey, Bella?" he asked.

I turned back around, "Yeah, Jake?"

His face looked perplexed, "Why do you have a suitcase in your truck?"

I gave a quick laugh as I tried to think up a convincing lie; Jacob didn't need to know the truth yet. "Oh, that! Well, Charlie's still mad at the whole motorcycle thing, and the whole going MIA for three days, so, we got in a fight over what I can and can't do, and I just left to think."

He looked like he didn't believe me, but he just said, "Okay, whatever, I'll give you a ride back to Forks in the morning."

Jacob grabbed the suitcase that I was holding onto and led me down the road to his house. When we got inside of his tiny house, I realized how cold I was from walking in the rain. I started shivering. Billy came into the living room from the kitchen. He was surprised for a moment, but then said, "Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while."

I gave Billy a small smile and said, "It's nice to see you again, too, Billy. It's been too long."

It wasn't understandable, because my teeth were chattering loudly. Billy and Jacob noticed this and Jacob asked, "Why don't you go in the bathroom and get changed into something that's dry?"

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks, is it down the hall, second door on the left?"

He nodded as I started down the hall. I got in the bathroom and wondered what I was going to tell Edward. He wasn't stupid, and I knew he was going to know that I wasn't home soon. I just hoped that he wouldn't be too angry or do anything stupid.

Edward's POV 

I had seen Charlie's mind and I knew that he was furious with Bella and me. He didn't know what he was going to do with the baby situation, but he wasn't just going to stand around as his daughter made the biggest mistake of her life. I drove my car home and thought of a plan for getting back to Bella. Alice was getting suspicious, but I didn't blame her. I had been acting strangely, but I didn't want to tell them I was going to be a parent yet.

I got home in fifteen minutes. I went inside and wasn't surprised to see my family sitting around the table. Alice had apparently told them that I was acting strangely. I tried to look into their minds, but they were guarding their thoughts. Nobody showed any emotion except for Alice who looked anxious.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Esme and Carlisle stood up and walked over to me. Esme wrapped her arm around me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back as Carlisle said, "We've all noticed that you have been avoiding us lately, and Alice has had a vision."

I pulled away from my adopted mother and looked at Carlisle. "Really, what was it about?" I asked in a casual tone.

Alice looked at me and said, "Is Bella pregnant? I saw her with you holding a baby."

I prayed that they wouldn't see through my act. "What? How is that possible?"

Jasper playfully hit Alice's arm as he said, "See? I told you Bella wasn't pregnant."

Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were the same. They were both were relieved that I had told them what they wanted to hear. They were not going to be happy with me when I told them the truth.

I wondered if they were done with this family meeting; I was getting anxious about being away from Bella for this long. "Is that all you guys wanted to know?" I asked. I tried to keep my tone casual, but the statement came out strained. I came up with a quick cover up, "Charlie was really mad at Bella when I dropped her off, and with Victoria still out there, I don't want to leave Bella alone for very long."

Carlisle nodded his head and said, "Yes, that was all that we needed to know. You can go back to Bella's house if you feel you need to go."

I turned and started running to Bella's house. I should have been paying more attention to Charlie's thoughts, and then I would have known that something wasn't right. I crept into her window. I looked around and realized that Bella wasn't here. Her room was in shambles. I could here Charlie's thoughts and voice; they were both panicky, which is never a good sign.

I listened to what he was saying. He was talking to what sounded like Jessica but I didn't know for sure. "Are you sure you haven't seen her tonight?" he waited a minute and then he said, "Oh, okay, well, call me if you hear anything from her." He hung up the phone as I pulled out my tiny silver cell phone.

I dialed Alice's cell phone and waited. She picked up before it rang. "Edward?" she asked.

"Alice," I tried to stay calm, "Have you seen anything with Bella, well, other than the vision that was mentioned?"

"Not yet. Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Alice, please try and see if you can find her. She's not here and Charlie sounds panicky. I cannot figure out what happened," I was desperate and she knew that; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her.

She was quiet for a minute and then she said, "She got in an argument with Charlie, I don't know why, but she left with a suitcase."

"What?!" I tried to keep my voice down, but I couldn't believe that she would pack up and leave and not tell me. "Where is she now?"

Alice's voice sounded frustrated, "I don't know, I can't see anything else. I think she is in a little cabin, but I don't know where the cabin is at."

_Crap_ I thought. "Okay, Alice we need to find her."

"Do you want the rest of us to start looking at the area around here?" she asked.

"Yes, and I will start looking over here, call me if you see anything else," I didn't wait for her to say anything else before I had hung the phone up. I sat down on the bed and tried to find something that would give me a clue as to where she had gone.

**Well, I think that I am going to write the next part by tomorrow, but I don't know for sure…. I hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	7. The Treaty is Broken

Edward's POV 

It didn't take me very long to go through Charlie's thoughts. He had given Bella an ultimatum; get rid of the baby or don't live under my roof. This was understandable, I knew that he was not happy about the whole situation, but if Bella had taken the later option, then why didn't she come to be with us? I stood up and wondered where she could have gone.

I stood up and ran out the window. I thought for a moment, _Where is the one place Bella would go?_

Well, there were probably many places Bella could have gone to, but she most likely went to that vile Jacob Black's house. _Crap, if she went there, then I can't go see if she is okay. _I started to wish that she had a cell phone; I would be able to call and see where she was.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella's scent filled my nose. I could see her truck ahead of me. I slowed to a walk and went over to the window. Bella wasn't in the truck. There was another smell there; Jacob Black had found her before I did.

"What do we have here?" a voice said behind me. I turned around in time to see two men shaking violently and then turn into werewolves.

Bella's POV 

I changed my clothes quickly. My thoughts were on Edward. I wondered if Jake would get upset if I used his phone to call Edward. I decided to put off asking to use the phone until it was a little later.

I walked out into the living room and over heard Billy and Jacob talking in hushed tones in the kitchen. "Jake, if she's with the bloodsuckers now, then she can't be here. It's not safe for anybody," Billy's voice wasn't harsh, but it still hurt to hear him call the Cullen's bloodsuckers. I hated it when Jake and his pack called them bloodsuckers, but I expected it from them.

Jake's voice was furious, "I can't just take her back to the bloodsuckers, not at this hour!"

Billy calmly replied, "You don't have to, you just have to get her back to Charlie's house. He must be worried about her."

Jake was frustrated and furious, which is a horrible combination with a werewolf, "She doesn't want to go home. She mentioned something about a fight that they go in and she couldn't go back there."

He started to walk into the living room; I just stood frozen in my place as he came back in. he stopped right in front of me with an apologetic expression on his face, "Sorry, umm… you look warmer."

I gave him a small smile as I said, "I am, thank you. So, what is the plan for tonight and tomorrow?"

He sat down on the couch and said, "Well, I don't know." His brow furrowed as he continued, "Are you sure that you can't go back home tonight?"

I glared at him and said, "I'm sure, but if you could give me a ride to a hotel or something close to Forks, I'll be okay. Or if that doesn't work out, then I am sure I could probably call somebody to come get me. The only problem with that is that you guys have to ignore the treaty for them to come pick me up."

Jacob glared back at me as he said, "I think that I can get you to a hotel. There is only one in Forks, so I'll take you there right after we have something to eat."

I noticed that something was cooking and that it was making me feel like I was going to be sick. "Uh-oh," I groaned as I ran into the bathroom.

Jacob yelled to my back as I was running, "Bella? Are you okay?"

If my head wasn't in the toilet, I would have answered him; however, he followed me into the bathroom. I could feel my face turning bright red as I wiped off my mouth. "Sorry, Jake, I don't know what is wrong with me." I prayed that he wouldn't see though my lie.

He gave me a look that said, "whatever you say", but he told me, "It's okay, sometimes Billy's cooking makes me throw up, too."

I gave him a weak chuckle as I stood up. "Come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Maybe it's just a virus or something that is making me sick."

We started to walk into the kitchen when Jacob suddenly stopped. He looked over at me and started shaking. I instinctively stepped back a step and asked, "Jake what is it?"

"Bloodsuckers," he said his tone filled with acid, "One of your bloodsucker friends came on the reservation."

"What?!" my horror showing on my face, "Jake, please, they're probably just worried about me. don't hurt them," I grabbed onto his arm, and forced him to look at my face. "Please, Jake, I can't live with myself if something happens to them and it's my fault."

He was still shaking but he said, "I can't promise anything, if they broke the treaty, then we have a reason to hurt them, besides, they are going to fight us no matter what."

I pleaded one more time, "Please, Jake."

He looked at me for a very long minute before he said, "Okay, I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." my brow furrowed as I asked, "What is going to happen and do they know who it is?"

He was distracted and looked slightly pained as he answered my question, "There's going to be a fight, the bloodsucker doesn't want to leave, but he shouldn't even be here on our land."

"He?" I asked. I had a good idea who was had broken the treaty. _It's Edward, _I thought, _he found out that I wasn't at home and came looking for me. I was stupid enough to come here; I forced him to break the treaty. Seriously, how is it even possible that I don't have a cell phone? This is the twenty-first century! If I had one then I could have called him right away and avoided all of this trouble. _

Jacob looked at my face as I realized that it was Edward outside and that I had started to beat myself up over it. "Bella, it's going to be alright, and if you know, something happens, I'm still here for you." he gave me a hug, but I pulled away.

He looked puzzled as I said, "Please, Jake, don't. He has to make it, I can't explain it right now, but he has to make it." I sat down on the couch as tears started to fall down my face.

Jacob stayed standing as he slowly said, "Are you upset because you care about him, or is it because of why you are throwing up?"

I looked at him shocked. This is Jacob Black, he isn't supposed to know these types of things, "Both, I guess. Jake, now isn't a good time. I promise I will explain later, just make sure he comes out alright."

"Promise?" he asked.

I sighed exasperated, "Yes, Jake, if I said I promised then that's what I will do."

Jacob couldn't reply to what I had said because we were interrupted by the sound of loud, menacing growls right out side his house.

I stood up and screamed, "Jake, please stop them!"

His face grew hard as he went outside. Billy came into the living room and looked surprised at the tears that were flowing freely off my face. "Don't worry, Bella, Jacob can take care of himself," he said in a soothing voice.

My voice broke as I continued to sob, "I know that, it's just the whole thing, I mean either way, somebody I care about will be hurt."

Billy looked uncomfortable and I felt slightly guilty for making this harder for him. He cleared his throat and asked, "Bella, do you want something to eat?"

I felt a wave of nausea roll over me but fought back the need to throw up. "No, thank you, I'm not hungry." I could feel my nose crinkle up as I said that and I hoped that he didn't notice.

He didn't seem to notice that my nose crinkled, but before he could say anything the menacing growls grew louder and more intense; more people were being drawn into the battle. I anxiously turned to the window and felt my stomach stir in fear. I had stopped crying momentarily when Billy asked if I was hungry, but the tears started to fall down again. I looked at the floor and told myself that it was going to be okay. I noticed that my stomach was hurting slightly.

I stopped noticing the pain when the phone rang. Billy rolled over to the phone and picked the receiver up. "Hello?" he answered.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I promise that I will work on getting the next chapter up soon!**

**Love, **

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	8. Walk Through the Woods

I stopped noticing the pain when the phone rang. Billy rolled over to the phone and picked the receiver up. "Hello?" he answered.

**Bella's POV**

His face was set in a stone like mask as he listened to the person on the other line. "Yes," he finally said, "I'll tell her and get her out of here as soon as I can." He listened for a little longer and then said, "Yep, thanks, bye."

He hung up the phone and wheeled to look at me, "That was Emily, Sam told her that you needed to get to a safer place; so you are going to walk over to her house."

I could feel my jaw drop; I was not expecting it to be Emily on the phone! "But is it safe for me to walk outside right now?"

Billy gave me a small reassuring smile, "Of course, you will be walking on a path through the woods away from what is going on outside. But Bella," he wheeled close to me, "You have to stay on the path and walk quickly, I don't know how safe it is going to be for you."

I gave a small whimper but said, "Okay, when do I need to get going?"

I stood up and started grabbing my things as Billy said, "As soon as possible. It could get worse, and it's better for you to get going now while you can."

I turned to Billy as soon as I had all of my stuff gathered together. It was a good thing that I didn't bring as many things as I wanted to. I bent down and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Billy, for everything."

He gave me a hug back and said, "No problem, Bella, take care of yourself out there, okay?"

I nodded and asked, "Where exactly is this path that I need to follow?"

He pointed out the back door and said, go straight out the back door. Walk for about twenty feet, take a left and there's the path."

I nodded and said, "Right, twenty feet, left, path, got it." I gulped slightly, walked through the kitchen, and opened the back door. I was wishing that I had brought a flash light with me, but let it go and stepped out into the night.

**Edward's POV**

I did not want this to happen. Bella was going to be upset that I was fighting with the werewolves. All because of that stupid Jacob Black. If she wasn't a friend, for him then this wouldn't have happened and I would have remembered not to break the treaty. Carlisle was going to kill me.

It started out with two werewolves attacking me, but I could not just stand there while they tore me into little pieces. It would kill everybody I knew, I wouldn't ever get to see my child born, and then the werewolves wouldn't stop with just me they would go onto my family and try to get revenge for the broken treaty. I had to fight back and now everything was spiraling out of control.

I growled deep in my chest as I said, "I don't want trouble, I am just worried that my girlfriend is here and in trouble."

There was a new one there with them; this one was slightly smaller than the other two. He was shaking but hadn't changed into one of them yet. "You should have thought about this before you came here on our land. How do we know that you aren't here to eat any of our people?"

I growled louder and spat venomously, "I don't feed on humans or werewolves."

That pushed the one that I was talking to over the edge he howled as he changed into a werewolf as well. I crouched slightly as I noticed that my opponents were crouching as well. They leaped for me and I wondered if I was going to be able to take all three of them at the same time when I heard another loud growl. I could hear Alice's thoughts as well as the thoughts of most of my family members the only ones that were missing was Esme and Rosalie. Emmett came next to me and threw two of the dogs away from me. I wanted to scream, force what will most likely turn out badly to stop. More of the werewolves were coming to help their pack defend their land. I tired to only force them into an unconscious state, but I didn't think that my family was doing the same thing.

"Emmett! Rose! Everybody, do not kill them! If the majority of them live, then maybe we can undo some of the damage that has been done!" I yelled and prayed that they all heard me.

I knew that Emmett had heard me because he glared at me and replied, "Sure, take all of the fun out of it, Edward!"

I could not reply because I realized that Jacob Black's thoughts were now present among the thoughts of the others that we were fighting. I felt the fury fill me; he was thinking of Bella. He should not be anywhere near my beloved. I owed him everything for keeping her alive, but I did not want her to put herself in danger by being near him.

I realized as I was fighting one of the many werewolves off me that they were all thinking the same thing; that Bella was going to be walking to some other person's house on a path through the woods. _My god! Haven't they ever heard the story Little Red Riding Hood? Don't they know that there are creatures that live in the woods and want to eat people as luscious smelling as Bella? _

I punched the dog that had tried to jump on my chest and threw him onto the ground. I started to walk to the path that I had seen in the mind of that vile Jacob Black.

**Bella's POV**

I shivered slightly as I walked through the woods on the path that I had been directed towards. My imagination was getting the best of me as I heard sounds that were not even there, and made monsters out of shadows on the ground. _What is wrong with me? I hang out with vampires and werewolves on a daily basis!_

A loud, low-pitched growl came from behind me. _Bella, you are just making things up. Your mind is playing tricks on you!_ I kept walking until I heard another far more terrifying growl reply to the first one. This growl was slightly higher pitched. It sounded like the battle was moving closer to me; I shouldn't have done this, but I panicked and started running.

The noise stopped for a brief second but then I heard the higher pitched growl again, this time furious and almost in pain. There was a pounding sound behind me; they were following me! In my panic and haste, I tripped and fell down.

Suddenly, a huge shape was over me. The teeth gleamed in the moonlight I raised my arms over my face as the creature, I think it was a wolf, slashed a claw across my abdomen.

The higher pitched growl was enraged; I could barely hear my agonized scream above the growl. The creature was knocked away by a blur. My hands went to my abdomen as I curled up into a ball. There was something wet on my stomach. I raised a hand to my face to attempt to make out what was on me in the faint moonlight. I didn't need the moonlight to know that I was bleeding; I could smell the rust smell before it got up to my face.

The growls continued as my head spun faster and faster. Suddenly, the growls stopped. My vision was turning black as I heard my angel's agonized voice, "Bella, no, please hold on it's going to be alright, just hold on, baby."

He sounded like he was crying.I tried to raise a hand and tell him that I loved him and it was all okay, but my hand would not move and I could not open my eyes. I drifted as I hoped that he knew that I loved him.

**I will have the next part up soon! Please review!!! **

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	9. The Hospital Surprise

Edward's POV 

_Oh, god, what am I going to do?_ I held Bella's body in my arms. I had been trying hard to not breathe; the wound on her stomach was deep and she was bleeding at an alarming rate. _Was she going to make it? Was the baby going to be fine?_ Thoughts were coming in and out of my head before I could dwell on them but those two questions were the ones that came back into my head the most.

I sat there begging her to stay with me for two minutes while she continued to loose blood and slip farther and farther away from me being able to save her. _I have to do something…_

I stood up carefully with Bella in my arms. I started running. I tried to be careful not to jostle her; I did not know what injuries she had suffered. In addition, if I did jostle her and her injuries got worse or she died, I would not forgive myself. I would probably go to Italy within the next twenty-four hours, and dead shortly after that.

We got to the hospital within the next couple of minutes. The receptionist looked dumbfounded as I walked in with Bella bleeding out in my arms. "Please, she need help, there was an accident."

The receptionist did not move; she sat there staring at me with wide eyes. _Why wasn't she moving? Couldn't she see that Bella was dying here in my arms?_ I yelled in hysteria, "She needs help, NOW! _Do something_!"

The receptionist suddenly woke up from her shock. "Bring her into this room." She got up and started walking to a door on the right side of a hallway on the other side of her desk. "Dr. Snow!" she yelled, "Somebody, we have an emergency!"

I walked past the receptionist as she stood in the doorway of the room that she had told me to place Bella in and laid her down on the bed. Dr. Snow entered slightly frazzled. "What is the meaning of this? I was on my dinner break?" his annoyed expression left the second he saw Bella. He looked at me suddenly; a crease in his forehead formed as he took in my blood outfit.

He walked over to Bella's side and started applying pressure onto her stomach. "What the hell happened here?"

I tried to think of something that would be a good lie. "We were dog sitting for a friend," I could feel my brow furrow, "we had to take the dog for a walk. When Bella went to go put the leash on, he jumped up and started attacking her." It was somewhat true; a dog had done this to her. Good thing I had at least severely hurt him.

The doctor seemed to believe my lie. "Okay, do happen to know any of her medical history?"

I shook my head and said in a weak voice, "No." I looked down at her face; she seemed so peaceful.

Dr. Snow asked, "Is there any possibility of her being pregnant?"

I looked up from the face of my love at the doctor in shock. "She's about a four weeks pregnant."

The doctor hid his shock on his face, but his thoughts were in frenzy. "_Imagine, the police chief's daughter… I wonder if he knows. I wonder if it was this guy that got her in this situation. I wonder if she is even going to keep it; an abortion would be so much simpler."_

I tuned his thoughts out; he was angering me and I could not afford to loose my temper. Dr. Snow said, "Well, son, there's not much you can do for her now, please go sit in the waiting room."

"No," I said automatically, "I cannot leave her."

"Now, staying in here isn't going to help her at all, go wait in the hallway at least," said Dr. Snow.

I started to protest but he just continued with, "We can't help her if you don't leave. If you stay in here and we start working, she may be in pain, and you are going to stop us from doing our job. Now, go!"

I couldn't protest with that so I bent down and gently kissed Bella's forehead and pleaded, "Please page Dr. Cullen, and save her, please."

He nodded his head as I turned and walked out into the hallway. I stood in the hallway and watched the doctor and nurses start putting needles into the skin of Bella. She was then hooked up to machines of all types. The receptionist came back over to me and told me, "Dr. Cullen is on his way, he told me to tell you to stay calm and not do anything rash. Everything is going to work out in the end."

I kept my eyes on Bella and said, "Thank you, how long until he gets here?"

"About three minutes, would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No," I replied curtly.

"Oh," she said slightly surprised at my tone, "Well, would you like to go sit down, you would be much more comfortable than you would be standing."

"I'm fine, please leave me alone," I said rejecting the woman's offer. The people working on Bella were now putting large strips of gauze on her stomach.

"We need to get an ultrasound machine," I heard Dr. Snow yell. "There's a possibility of miscarriage and we need to know if we are going to be able to save this baby."

If I was worried before, it was nothing compared to how I was now feeling. Bella would be crushed if anything happened to the baby. Carlisle entered the hospital and was at my side in an instant.

"Edward," he said, "How bad is it?"

I turned to him and said, "That dog, Jacob Black ripped his claws against Bella's stomach. She's bleeding a lot, and they're trying to find an ultrasound machine."

He was nodding his head until he got to the ultrasound machine part, "Ultrasound machine? What do they think is wrong with her?"

I was too numb to care about what I was doing so I just said, "I lied, Bella is pregnant, but now, there's a possibility that she is going to loose the baby."

He was shocked, I could tell from his thoughts that he was also a little hurt that I hadn't told him the truth when they had asked earlier. I also knew that he wasn't going to let this get in the way of his ability to take care of my beloved Bella. Carlisle didn't say anything to me; he just rolled up his sleeved and walked into the room.

"What is going on?" he asked Dr. Snow.

"Seventeen-year-old female, attacked by a dog that she was trying to put a leash on, about four weeks pregnant, and there's a possibility that we are going to loose the baby," one of the nurses quickly informed him.

I wanted to stay there and watch them work on Bella, but I was faintly aware that the rest of my family was there with me. Esme placed a cold hand on my shoulder and said,  
"Edward, we heard what you told Carlisle, come sit down, we need to talk."

Her voice was kind, but they were all shocked and Esme was hurt that I had lied. Emmett and Jasper started pushing me towards a private waiting room. I wanted to fight them to stay with Bella, but I didn't have the strength to fight against them.

Before we got to the waiting room Carlisle ran out to us. "Edward," he called.

I turned and broke free of my brother's grasp. "Yes?" I asked anxiously.

His face had a strange, unreadable expression; his thoughts were being guarded carefully. This was not good. "You need to come back in here, there's something on the ultrasound that you need to see."

I didn't bother asking if everything was all right, I just ran into the room and stood by Bella's side. Carlisle was in the room shortly behind me. He stood over at the machine and placed the sensor on her abdomen underneath the scratches that were half sewn up with stitches.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Is she going to be alright?"

His face softened, "We are going to admit her and keep her over night. She is receiving a blood transfusion to help restore the blood she lost, and we need to finish putting in a few stitches, but she should be fine."

I couldn't give a sigh of relief yet, "What about the baby?"

Carlisle gave me a peculiar look as he found what he was looking for inside Bella. It sounded like it was several heartbeats pounding at the same time. "I think a better question would be 'how are the babies doing?'"

My jaw dropped, "What?!"

His face stayed calm as he looked in my eyes and said, "Bella is pregnant with twins."

**I am sorry I have to stop there, but don't worry, I will update again soon! More questions will be answered in the next one, like why she was scratched and Bella's reaction to the whole twins thing…**

**Thank you to everybody that reads and reviews! Another thank you to my dear editor and Jenna for helping and listening to me brainstorm! Oh, and I noticed that I haven't been putting up the disclaimer, but I am not Stephanie Meyer, and unfortunately I do not own the original Twilight and New Moon characters. Any new characters, though, I do own…**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	10. Telling Bella

Bella's POV 

My mind started to clear from the haze I had been experiencing. My limbs were heavy and my stomach was numb. I lifted one of my hands and tried to place it on my stomach; just to make sure it was still there.

A cold hand grabbed onto mine before I could find out if my stomach was still there. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear," Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and turned to where Edward's voice had come from, "Edward? What happened?" I asked.

His face twisted into an expression that confused me. He looked like he was angry with someone, frightened, and in pain. "Bella, do you remember anything?"

I started to panic slightly; this cannot be good if Edward doesn't want to tell me what is going on; my brow furrowed slightly. "I remember walking on a path in the woods and then something standing over me… what was standing over me?"

Edward took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "Bella, sweetie, um… it was Jacob Black, in his werewolf form."

I was confused, "What? But, wait; Jacob would never hurt me, so, what is going on? Edward, say something, is the baby okay?"

He looked tormented as he looked down at my hand. He started rubbing comforting circles into the back of my hand, "Bella, sweetheart, I know you think that Jacob would never hurt you, but I saw inside his mind, and even though he wasn't human at the time, I could still tell what he was thinking. Ummm… and that was Jacob, honey, he scratched you across the stomach, and I nearly lost you."

He did not answer my question about the baby, which made me think that something was wrong with our baby. I needed to know first though what had happened. This was not making any sense a tear slid down my face, " Why did he do that, Edward?"

He reached up with the hand that was not holding onto mine and wiped the tear off my face. He took a deep breath and then explained, "He was furious that you have chosen me, and he blamed me as the cause of all of your problems. On some level though he's right, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't constantly be in danger." I glared at him as he said the last part, but he just continued explaining, "He also knew in the back of his mind about the baby," again he looked worried as he mentioned our baby; _what wasn't he telling me?_ "All he wanted was to cause me pain, and to get rid of any possible baby. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing to you, baby, he was just trying to make me pay for what I have done to you, you know, constantly putting you in danger and all of that."

I sat there for a few minutes in shock. I never would have thought that Jacob would do that to me, he was my best friend! I looked back at Edward who looked like he wasn't telling me something. My expression went from shocked to suspicious, "Edward? Is there something else you aren't telling me?"

He looked like he was struggling with something internally when he finally said, "He was going to kill you, and so I had to pull him off you. I also had to hurt him enough that he wouldn't come after either of us later, and Carlisle told me a little bit ago that I," he gulped as he gauged my worried expression as if he was worried about how I would react, "I killed him when I saved you."

My mind was working sluggishly from the painkillers I had been given; it sounded like he had said that Jacob was dead, that could not possibly be right. I looked at him expecting him to tell me that he was just kidding, but he looked remorseful. "What?" I gasped.

Tears started to flow down my face as Edward gently held me in his arms. I placed my head on his chest as he murmured, "Shh… it's okay… I'm so sorry, Bella, I tried, but I had to keep you safe."

My tears eventually stopped flowing as I remembered that Edward never told me if something had happened to the baby. I looked up at him warily. He frowned as he took in my expression, "What's wrong, Darling?"

I took a ragged breath and then said, "Is something wrong with the baby, Edward? Did the attack kill it?"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. I opened my mouth to ask him again when all of a sudden, Alice ran in the room, and jumped on the bed. Her stone arms wrapped around both Edward and myself as she yelled, "I cannot believe I am going to be an aunt! I cannot wait for the babies to be born! I am going to spoil them so much!" she let go of us and said, "This is amazing! I cannot believe you guys are going to be parents; much less to twins!"

My jaw dropped; did she just say parents of _twins_? My mouth moved wordlessly for a couple of sentences as I tried to find my voice. I looked from Edward to Alice when I eventually found my voice; even though it was strained and weak, "Did you just say twins?"

I looked at Edward for an explanation, but he was frowning at Alice. A string of unintelligible words streamed out of his mouth. He looked down at me with one of his crooked smiles that I loved on his face. "I'm sorry, Bella, I was going to tell you when Alice came in here. They had to do an ultrasound when you were brought in here; they were just making sure that the baby, well, babies were still doing okay, and they found out that there's twins." He was grinning from ear to ear, as was Alice.

I did something then that surprised Edward, but Alice had obviously seen it before it was going to happen. I burst into tears; Edward and Alice exchanged a confused look. Edward wrapped his arms around me again as he asked, "Bella, honey, what is it?"

"I knew we weren't ready for one baby, but we are definitely not ready for two! Edward, what are we going to do?" I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at my eye level.

His face twitched as if he was trying to not laugh as the rest of his family, all except Carlisle, came into my room. I turned and looked at them in shock as Emmett walked over to my bedside and gathered me into a gentle bear hug. "Hey, congrats on the whole pregnant with twins thing; I cannot believe I am going to be an uncle!" he gave Edward a punch on the arm as I burst into tears again.

Everybody looked confused. Esme finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of my sobs being the only sound in the room, "Bella, what's wrong, dear?"

I gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look as I managed to say, "What's wrong? What is wrong? I will tell you what is wrong! One of my best friends is dead, and now I am going to be responsible for not only myself and one fetus, but also another one! Then, after I go through the agony of childbirth, _twice,_ we will have to take care of two demanding babies!" I grabbed Edward's shirt again and forced him to look at me, "We are NOT ready for this!"

His brow creased as he gave me a reassuring smile, "Bella, we have nearly eight months to get ready, besides, I don't think that we are going to be alone on this; the babies are going to have many doting relatives waiting to spoil them."

I started to protest when Carlisle came in the room. He looked confused as he looked around the room at his family. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Emmett answered Carlisle's question before anybody else could, "No, and besides if we tell you now, what are we going to tell you on the car ride home?"

My face twisted into a smile as I gave Emmett a playful smack on his shoulder, "That is not funny!"

Everybody let out a small chuckle. Carlisle walked over to stand next to Edward. They shared a look, and then Edward moved slightly so Carlisle could exam me. "Are you in any pain, Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, I think the painkillers are taking care of that."

He smiled and looked at a chart that was in his hand, "Well, everything looks to be normal, so, we are all going to leave you for tonight. You need to get some sleep, you and your children need it."

"Oh, okay," I said dramatically. The Cullen family, minus Edward, started for the door. "Carlisle," I called. He turned around and I asked, "Is the painkillers going to hurt the babies?"

He smiled softly and said, "No, they are going to be just fine, and we called Charlie, he will be here in the morning; you can tell him the good news then."

I looked at Edward and he looked at Carlisle, "Actually, we told Charlie that Bella's pregnant when we found out. He hasn't reacted well to just one baby, yet, so I don't think we should tell him about two babies until later."

Carlisle started for the door again as he said, "Okay, it's your decision, but you cannot wait for very long, he's going to find out when two babies are born instead of the one he's going to expect."

I smiled as Carlisle left Edward and me in the room. Edward situated himself on my bed so I was lying in his arms. I looked up into his eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine. I felt like I was soaring as my heart rate stopped beeping briefly, but it started again once Edward pulled his lips away from mine. The kiss and everything that had happened in the past couple of hours seemed to disappear briefly while he kissed me, but it returned once again. Edward whispered into my ear as I leaned my head against his chest, "Sleep now, my love, we'll talk more in the morning." I must have fallen asleep, because that was all that I remembered.

**How was that? Thank you to the reviewers and the several people that help me brainstorm: Jenna and my dear editor, Brittany, and many others. I realized, thanks to one of the reviews, that in the last chapter I made the mistake of putting that Bella was 17, and I even knew that she was 18! Gosh, oh, well, just know that I realize that she's 18 not 17, and my editor also says she's sorry for not noticing that.**

**I will try to update again soon, like over Thanksgiving Break, but it may be a couple of days before the next chapter is up.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer; none of the characters in her books are mine… darn it. **

**Love, as always,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	11. Charlie's Hospital Visit

**Bella's POV**

Charlie came to the hospital the next day around ten o'clock. He looked anxious almost as if he didn't know what to do or what to say. I smiled as Edward tensed next to me; this was going to be a very long visit. "Hi, Dad," I said.

He smiled half heartedly as he walked over to my bedside. He was on my right side while Edward was on my left side. "Hey, Bells, how do you feel?" he asked as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I shrugged his hand off of my head as I said, "I'm fine, now, it's a good thing that Edward was there, or I wouldn't have made it." I was careful to not mention the babies, what Charlie didn't know, yet, wouldn't hurt him. I smiled at Edward who was frowning deeply, but smiled at me slightly when he noticed I was looking at him. I looked back at Charlie whose expression had turned dark. _Uh-oh, this is not good. _

I frowned and asked, "Dad, is everything alright?"

He sighed, pulled up a chair from across the room, and answered, "No, Bells, it honestly isn't alright." His tone of voice stung, but at the same time he seemed to be trying to tell me something that was going to be hard for me to hear. _He must have bad news, or want me to do something he knows I will not want to do._

I frowned more deeply and asked, "Well, what's wrong, Dad?"

He looked at me and said, "Where do I even begin? I mean, the doctor told me that you were attacked by a dog that you were 'dog sitting?' do you know how stupid I looked when I asked 'what dog?'"

I opened my mouth to explain when he raised his hand and said, "Let me finish, I am not finished." His face was turning red and a vein in his forehead had begun to pulse in a frightening manner. Charlie was not young anymore. This couldn't be good for his health. He then continued talking, "Then there is the whole you ran off to god-knows-where, and this whole suspicious attack happens!"

I opened my mouth again but he yelled, "I am not finished talking yet, god damnit!"

I cowered against the bed as he continued ranting, "To top it all off Billy says that you were at his house before the attack, and that you are the whole reason Jacob is dead!"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks; I _was_ the reason Jacob was now dead. I whispered before Charlie could interrupt me, "Dad, stop, I am the reason he's dead."

The tears had started flowing again partially because Jacob was dead because of me and partially because I had hurt Charlie so much in the past couple of days. He glared at me and said, "No, you're not, don't listen to Billy, he's just upset that his son is dead."

I lost it at that point, " No, he's not, I am the whole reason he's dead. I can't explain right now, but just stop, it's my fault."

Edward growled slightly in his chest, "Bella, you aren't the reason why he died…"

"Stop it! I am, too! As usual, I have hurt another person in my life or they have been hurt trying to protect me," I screamed.

Edward and Charlie sat there dumbfounded for a moment while I sobbed uncontrollably. Edward then took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Which one of you is going to tell me what really happened?"

I looked at Edward in panic; _what were we going to tell him, that my werewolf best friend had attacked me? That my vampire boyfriend was the one that killed him? Yeah, that would go over well. I would not only be attending the funeral of Jacob, but Charlie as well._

Edward came to my rescue as usual, "Believe me, Charlie, you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and his face turned a brighter shade of red at Edward's statement, "Try me."

I calmed down enough to say, "Just trust us; we can't explain right now, but we will later."

Charlie sighed, "Fine," he growled, "Bella, there is still the matter of you coming home today."

My eyes narrowed. "As I recall, you told me that I couldn't live under your roof so long as I kept the babies."

"Bella…" he sighed in frustration. Suddenly his eyes widened as what I had said hit him. "Did you just say, 'babies'? As in more than one?"

I straightened up slightly in Edward's arms. I was suddenly feeling confident that I could stand up to my dad, "Yes, we found out that I am pregnant with twins."

Charlie's face had started to go back to it's normal shade before I had mentioned the babies, but now it was back at the red shade it had been when he started yelling. My confidence was suddenly gone. _Crap, why did I let that slip? Why couldn't I have just left well enough alone?_ _I should have just said baby; that was what I was meaning to say, but ever since Alice let it slip that I was carrying twins, I have thought of nothing else._

Charlie stood up from his chair and started to pace around. He turned back towards us and said, "I cannot look at you right now, Bella. It was bad enough that you slept with Edward and got knocked up, but now it's _two_ babies?"

I knew where he was going with this; he was not going to convince me that he is right. I glared at Charlie as he continued to pace and rant, "I won't stand by as you screw up your life! You are not going to go through with this." He stood at the foot of my bed and looked from Edward to myself, "How the hell are you guys going to support one much less two? You are both in high school still, and Bella, do you honestly think you can raise two babies on what you make at Newton's?"

I was going to interrupt him at that point but Edward beat me to it, "She is not going to be supporting the babies by herself, Chief Swan, I am here and I am not going to leave her and our children." He lifted my hand off of the bed. I looked into his eyes as he gently pressed his lips onto the palm of my hand. My heart rate on the monitor started to beep erratically.

Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, "Fine, if you honestly believe that you two can handle this, then I am not going to get in your way," he started walking towards the door, "but, do not come to me looking for help when he leaves you again, Bella."

Charlie walked out and slammed the door behind him before Edward or I had a chance to tell him that Edward was not going anywhere. I turned to look at the godlike being sitting next to me. His face was livid; I smiled and took a shaky breath as I said, "You aren't going anywhere right? And we aren't going to get rid of these babies right?"

I had meant to sound like I was teasing, but I ended up sounding serious rather than like I wasn't teasing. Edward bent his lips down onto mine his kiss wasn't as guarded as his other kisses were. I greedily pulled him closer to me running my fingers through his hair. He didn't stop me instead he pulled my face closer to his and whispered my name into the kiss. My heart rate on the monitor was racing. The beeps came closer and closer together until all too soon, Edward pulled away and looked at me concerned. We were both breathing heavily as Edward whispered in my ear, "I am not leaving you so long as I exist, and our babies are going to be born healthy with ten fingers and ten toes each." He chuckled at that but then took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, the smell of his breath making my mind go blank and my worries disappear as well, "I have no desire to 'get rid' of the babies; we may not have planned this, but we are going to be fine."

Tears rolled down my cheeks for a second time today. Edward brought his lips down onto my face and kissed my tears away. He placed his lips against mine gently for a brief second. This kiss couldn't make my mind forget the question that was now tormenting me; I was now homeless. _What was I going to do? I am not a good homeless person; the streets scared me. For Christ sakes, I was nearly mugged and raped in Port Angeles. _

Edward studied my face for a moment before he said, "What is wrong, Bella?"

I hesitated for a moment as I wondered how I was going to say what was bothering me, "I am supposed to go home this afternoon."

Edward didn't seem as worried about this as I was, "I know, Carlisle said you were doing very well, and he is going to help us schedule an appointment for the babies to be checked."

My expression became worried. Not because of the appointment or the fact I was doing well, but because Edward was not the least bit concerned. "Excused me? Were you just in here when Charlie told me to not come to him for help? He basically kicked us out, and now I am homeless and pregnant!"

Edward placed a cold finger on my lips as he said, "Not to worry, my love, you are moving in with us of course."

"Edward," I sighed, "I'll stay with you for a while, but I do not want to intrude on you and your family. I am going to find an apartment in town that I can afford with my salary, and I will live there until we go off to college where ever we may be going, and if we are going at this point."

"I will not have you living in a crappy apartment when you could be living with us. No, you are living with us and not in an apartment, Bella," he replied calmly.

I started to protest when a soft knock came from the door. Carlisle entered with a slight smile on his lips. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything," he said.

"Not at all," Edward said, "we were just discussing future plans."

Carlisle chuckled at us and then said, "Well, Bella, you can stay with us for as long as you want, but I came in here to tell you that you have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Anderson in two weeks to make sure everything is going the way it should with the babies, to discuss birth options and other medical stuff like that."

I nodded and said, "Okay, can I go now?"

"Yep," he replied, "I will see the both of you at the house at the party."

"Wait," I said, "what party?"

**How was everybody's Thanksgiving? I have tried for the past four days to put this up, it finally worked today! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and uber big thanks go to everybody that reads and/or reviews! Also, thanks go to my editor, Brittany Autumn, and Jenna for helping Brainstorm and listening to my crazy ideas. Well, I need some suggestions now for possible baby names, so if anybody has any ideas, please tell them to me.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, obviously, and you all know the rest… umm… the next chapter should be up within the next couple of days, like by Wednesday at the latest. **

**Love, as always,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	12. The Party

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, stop sulking, it's just a welcome home party!" Edward said next to me as he drove me from the hospital back to his house. Edward had to carry me out of the hospital to keep me from making a run for it. _I hate surprises and I do not like parties. Putting them together makes them even worse! Why are they torturing me like this?_

I pouted and said, "It is not just a welcome home party."

Edward sighed and took my hand. He kissed it gently and asked, "What is wrong with them throwing you a party to make you feel welcome?"

I glared at him and said, "I do not want a party, Edward. You know what happened the last time your family threw a party for me! Besides I already feel welcome."

I turned to look out the window and sulk some more when Edward said in a very tense voice, "Bella, that is not going to happen again. Let us do something special for you." I turned to look at him as he said the last part. His eyes were pleading and dazzling me, "Please, Bella, just be a good sport, they just want to make you happy."

My mind went blank, as it always does when Edward dazzles me. I shook my head and gave in, "Fine," I sighed, "I will go and let your family do something special for me. Just promise me they didn't spend money on me."

Edward didn't say anything. _Crap._ "Edward? Why won't you promise me that they didn't spend any money on me?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Be a good sport, please."

I sighed and looked up; we were already at the house. _Great, okay, I can do this… I am not going to trip, fall, or do anything clumsy that will require Edward to have to save me. _

Edward walked around the car as I took a deep breath and started to get out of the car. As soon as I stood up Edward picked be up in his arms and carried me towards the house. "Edward!" I squealed, "Put me down, I am not a china doll, and I am not going to break if I take ten steps into the house!"

He chuckled and said, "Well, you are extremely fragile, I do not want to take the risk of you getting hurt in those ten steps."

He laughed at my that-was-so-not-funny expression on my face and said, "You have to admit, that you could get hurt in the ten steps it would take you to get to the house."

He opened the door and then set me gently down onto my feet. _That's weird; the lights are off…_

Edward flipped the lights on to reveal the same open space that I had seen several times before. He led me over to the piano and played for me a new song. It had parts of my lullaby weaved in with another song that I had never heard before. I felt a few tears pop out of my eyes as I listened to Edward play. He looked over at me in the middle of the song and noticed that I had started to cry. He stopped playing and said, "Bella, my love, what is the matter?" he gently took my face in his hands and brushed his lips against my cheeks to wipe the tears away.

I sobbed a little and said, "Nothing, I don't know why I am crying… it's just so beautiful!"

Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I wrote it for you."

A few more tears fell down onto my face when Edward let go of my face and stood up. He pulled something out of his pocket suddenly and then kneeled in front of me. _Okay, is he doing what I think he's doing?_ I instantly froze as Edward opened the little box he was holding and asked, "Isabella Marie Swan… will you marry me?"

**Edward's POV**

Bella was shocked that much was plain to see on her face. She sat there on the piano bench staring at me with her mouth hanging open. I opened my mouth to ask her again, when Bella said, "What? Edward, are you serious?"

I frowned as I said, "Of course, Bella, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you next to me."

Bella had begun to cry again. _What was I doing wrong?_ _Isn't she supposed to say yes and then cry? _I placed my hands on either side of her face and gently brushed her tears away with my thumb. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sobbed.

"Then why are you crying?" I frowned as a new thought dawned on me, "Don't you love me?"

She cried even harder as she said, "Of course I love you, Edward, this is just all happening so fast! I mean, first the babies, then Jacob, and now you want me to marry you?"

"I don't understand, Bella," I said slowly.

She took a shaky breath, "I don't know what I mean either! A part of me wants to scream 'yes!' while the other is scared and doesn't know what to do."

I sighed in relief; it wasn't that she didn't love me; she was just having conflicting emotions! I bent down and brushed my lips against hers. I could hear her heart speed up and then stop as my lips touched hers for a brief moment. When I pulled away, I looked into her eyes, "Bella, I am afraid, too, but we can handle all of the things that life is throwing at us if we are together." Her expression went from confused to calm; now was the right time to try again, "Bella, will you marry me?"

She smiled this time and said with a shaky voice, " I will."

**Bella's POV**

I was still afraid, but I knew Edward was right; we would be okay if we were together. Besides, I wanted Edward forever, and this was one of the conditions I had to meet for Edward to change me.

As soon as I said that I would marry him, Edward stood up, swept me up in a tight hug, and spun me around. "Yes! We're getting married!" he yelled.

With everything that had happened in the fifteen minutes I had been at Edward's house, I didn't have time to wonder where all of his family had been hiding. While we were spinning Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all came out of their hiding spots. Alice ran over and pulled me out of Edward's arms.

"Oh my god! That was even better than my vision!" she screamed as she hugged me.

"Alice?" I gasped, "Can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," she giggled, "I'm just so excited that you guys are going to get married and let's not forget about the babies!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. _Only Alice could react this way._

"Well, now that Edward has finally asked you to marry him, let's get this party started!" Alice said. "Here, sit down on the couch."

"Alice," I sighed, "this really isn't necessary…"

"Yes, it is," Esme cut in, "this is a congratulations on your engagement and for the babies." Esme broke into a huge grin as she continued, "I cannot believe I am going to be a grandma!"

I smiled as I sat down on the couch. Edward was at my side instantly with his arm wrapped gently around my waist. "I can't believe this is all happening either!" I said. My worry and fear was gone. I looked from Edward, who had become very tense, to Jasper, who was looking at me. It dawned on me that Jasper was making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I looked at the other members of the Cullen family and noticed that Carlisle was holding a present in his hands.

I said, "Oh… you guys shouldn't have spent money on presents!"

Carlisle just smiled at me and handed me the gift he was holding, "Nonsense, Bella, we should have and we did spend money on presents."

I sighed and pulled the paper off of the first package. It was a box, which I turned over to see what was written on the front of the box. There wasn't anything there, but Alice quickly said, "Open it!"

I frowned, but opened the box like they had told me. I held up a small metal object, "It's a key." I said warily.

I looked over at Edward, who swept me off the couch and carried me outside. "Now, close your eyes," he whispered into my ear.

"Uh-oh," I said, "this doesn't sound good, Edward, what did you buy?"

He smiled down at me and said, "Just close your eyes."

I scowled, but closed my eyes. What felt as if I had just shut them, Edward placed me on my feet and whispered against my neck, "Okay, you can open your eyes, now."

I opened my eyes slowly. We were in a building of some sort that I had never seen before. In front of me was a red Audi coup; the very same car that Edward had wanted to buy me for my birthday. I turned to look at him. My jaw was hanging open, "You bought me a car?"

He gave me a huge grin, "Yep, it's great isn't it? Now, you have a car that can go faster than sixty miles per hour!"

"Edward," I sighed exasperated, "I don't need a car."

"Your car has died remember? You need a new one, Bella." He placed his arms around my waist and touched his lips to my neck. I gasped slightly, and then focused on breathing. "Please, Bella, I love you, and this is a good car."

I was gasping silently for air; trying to focus on what I had been planning to argue, "Edward, I don't want a new car."

There wasn't any confidence in my voice. He brushed his lips against my neck and then looked down into my eyes. His face was twisted into his perfect crooked grin at the thought of his easy victory. He placed his lips on my cheek and whispered against my skin, "But you need a car, especially this one, please say that you will at least try to like this car?"

I trembled slightly and then sighed, "Fine, but only because I love you, and you cheated."

He laughed and then placed his lips onto mine. It wasn't one of his cautious kisses that I had grown used to in the beginning of our relationship. The kiss may not have been cautions, but I shouldn't have gotten carried away by throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his. The room was starting to spin violently when Edward broke away gasping and saying, "Bella, you overestimate my control."

I was leaning against my new car gasping for air, and feeling extremely light headed, "Oh, come on, we've done more than kiss, we're in this situation because of it, and you haven't killed me or physically hurt me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, it's different now. If anything happens to you, then something happens to our babies."

I looked at Edward in disbelief; he had a point. I mean, what I did from now on will affect the babies also. Edward continued, "Come on, the rest of the family wants to give you their presents."

"There are more presents?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Oh, just a few, there's nothing as big as my present to my bride."

Edward and I both smiled at the statement of 'his bride'. It was almost surreal that I had said yes to his proposal, just a little over a month ago, I would have refused, but now, I was happy that I we were going to get married. Edward took my hand to help me onto his back when he suddenly said, "You aren't wearing your ring."

I looked down at my hand and realized, "I don't think that I even know what the ring looks like, I was too stunned by what was happening to even notice what the ring looked like!"

"Well, my love, we will just have to change that," he gave me a wicked grin, gently lifted me onto his back, and started running towards the house. We were back in the living room before I knew it. Edward sat me down on the couch and then walked over to the piano where he had left the ring. He walked back and kneeled down in front of me. He opened the box to reveal a white gold wedding ring with tiny diamonds in the band and a single diamond in the middle. The middle diamond wasn't large, maybe about a carat, but it was absolutely breath taking. "Oh, Edward, it's gorgeous," I whispered.

Edward slid the ring onto my finger and smiled, "I had to get a ring that had at least some of the diamonds embedded into the ring."

"Why?" I asked naively

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Well, with your clumsy tendencies you would probably break a ring with a single diamond sticking out of the band."

I laughed and leaned forward and kissed Edward gently on the cheek. Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and gently pressed his lips on each of my cheeks. I inhaled his scent and felt my mind go blank. The room spun slightly when his lips touched mine; I stayed still to not push him over the edge.

Edward broke away and I noticed that the rest of his family was nowhere in sight. "Where did everybody go?" I asked.

I noticed that there was a small pile of presents and a cake over on a table by the piano. I stood up and walked over to the table. "I believe that they are trying to give us some privacy," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, hmmm… do you want to open the rest of your presents tomorrow after we have slept?" Edward asked.

"Well," I said in a mischievous voice, "I am kind of tired, but Edward, aren't you overlooking one fact?"

His brow furrowed as he thought for a moment, "What fact am I overlooking?"

I sauntered over to the stairs and started climbing up to Edward's room, "You don't have a bed, dear."

Edward was at my side the instant I had finished he bent down and kissed my forehead, "That's what you think."

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "Edward, put me down!" I squealed, "Are you saying that you have a bed?"

He ignored my request to be put down and said, "Well, you need to sleep somewhere, and since you are living with us, I figured that you would move into my room."

I stared at him as he started down the hallway to his door, "You bought a bed?"

He didn't say anything but opened the door and set me down. I stared around the room. Edward had indeed bought a queen-size bed. Edward had taken the leather couch out and replaced it with a simple wooden frame and a bed containing several comforters and simple white sheets. I walked over and laid down onto the bed. I kicked my shoes off as Edward came over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and looked up into the face of my angel. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Edward," I sighed.

"For what?" he asked.

"The party, the ring, the bed… what did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

"I was just asking myself the same thing about you," he replied. He started to hum my lullaby as I drifted to sleep.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I don't even know why this chapter was so difficult for me to write! It just kept going and going! We shall call this the energizer bunny chapter. (j/k) Anyway, it didn't help that I was busy this past week with other things, but hey, it's finished now…**

**As always I would like to thank my editor, Brittany Autumn, even though she did mock me while she read this chapter… (She read it in a high pitch girly voice and exaggerated everything! I know, how dare she?!) Thanks are in order for all of my usual people that help me brainstorm and listen to me ramble about the chapter and story in general…**

**So, yeah, I love all of the people that read and review! All of my readers are amazing and deserve gold stars! **

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	13. Saying GoodBye

**Bella's POV**

The past week was not one of my better weeks. It also wasn't one of the worst weeks I have ever had. First, there was a doctor's appointment that I had gone to on Wednesday. The doctor was nice, but she did tell me that the pregnancy was going to be difficult for me, because I have tiny hips it is going to be difficult to carry the babies to full term and then the delivery is going to be even more dangerous. We were also trying to plan our wedding. It was scheduled to be held in six weeks; that way I wouldn't be showing very much and we would be married well before the babies were due. The last thing on my mind, and the matter that took all of my concentration, this past week was that Jacob's funeral was going to be held on Saturday, and I hadn't found the right time to tell Edward that I was going to go say good bye to one of my best friends.

I woke up on Saturday close to 8:00. Edward wasn't in the bed next to me. I ventured down the stairs to find Esme in the kitchen. "Good morning, Bella!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile at her good mood. "Good morning, Esme, where is Edward?"

I sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast that Esme had made for me. "Well, everybody went hunting today," Esme told me in an indifferent tone. "Edward wanted me to tell you that he will be back in the afternoon and the two of you can do something together when he gets back."

If Edward was going to be gone all morning and Jacob's funeral was at ten, then I would be able to go to the funeral and get back before Edward noticed I was missing. I could say good-bye to one of my best friends without having to tell Edward I was going to be around a pack of werewolves. The only problem was Esme; what was I going to tell her? She would notice that I was gone…

"Are you okay, Dear?" Esme's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine. I was just thinking that I have some research to do for a project that's due next week. Would it be okay if I went to the library and look up some information." There wasn't really a project, but Esme didn't know that.

"Of course it's okay, Bella. What time were you planning on going to the library?" she asked.

I thought about my answer for a moment. The funeral was at ten, and it would take me at least a half an hour to get there, but I didn't know where I was going. "I was thinking about leaving at 9:15. I really need to get some work on it done, and then I can spend time with Edward this afternoon."

Esme smiled and said, "That sounds good; call if you have problems."

I started up the stairs and said, "Don't worry, I will."

I felt guilty for having to deceive Esme like that, but I didn't want to tell her the truth and have to worry about her telling me it was too dangerous for me to go. I silently got ready. I choose the only black dress that I owned. It was a little tight getting it on, but I managed to get it zipped up. _My clothes are already starting to get too tight?_ I put on a coat over the dress to avoid making Esme suspicious, and then put on a pair of tennis shoes. I put the heels that I was going to wear in a bag, grabbed my purse and walked down to where I was expecting Esme to be.

"Bye, Esme!" I called.

She was at my side as soon as I had said 'bye'. "Drive carefully, Bella," she whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and promised that I would be careful. I walked out the front door and realized that I didn't know where the cars where kept. I didn't have to worry because Esme had brought my car to the front of the house. I walked over and silently got in the car and drove in silence. How was I going to be treated at the funeral? Would Billy blame me for the death of Jacob as I blamed myself? The ride was soon over, I found the cemetery on the reservation without any problems. I quickly changed my shoes and walked over to the crowed of people that I assumed were there for the same reason I was.

Billy was sitting in his chair next to the casket. His daughters sat on either side of him. Sam, Emily, and the rest of the pack sat behind Billy and his daughters. I noticed that Harry Clearwater's widow, Sue, and her kids were there. I was shocked to see Charlie sitting next to Sue. I stayed in the back to avoid being noticed. I really didn't want to have to worry about Charlie lecturing me. The service started shortly after I got there. Sam got up and said a few words in Jacob's memory, and then Billy went up to talk. I hadn't been crying before he went up to talk, but as soon as Billy started talking about Jacob and what a good son he had been tears started to roll down my face. _All of this is my fault, as usual. Jacob would still be alive if I hadn't gotten in a fight with Charlie then I wouldn't have left the house and been stranded at the reservation. If I wouldn't have been stranded, then Edward wouldn't have broken the treaty and this whole mess would never have happened. _

My tears continued to flow everybody lined up to walk pass the casket with Billy and his daughters in the front of the line. I stood at the end of the line. One by one everybody in front of me walked by Jacob, and then walked down the hill to a tent that had been set up. Finally, it was my turn. Nobody was around, "Hey, Jake," I sobbed. "Listen, I am so sorry that I caused this mess." I started to cry harder. I wouldn't ever talk to him again, or hear about the cars that he was restoring, or ever be comforted by him again. I sat down on the dirt next to his coffin and let the tears flow until I couldn't cry anymore.

When I couldn't cry any longer, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress. I didn't want to face anybody; I knew that my eyes were red from crying. Besides, I was feeling guilty. _He's never coming back because of me._ I turned and started to walk back to my car.

I was about half way to my car when I heard angry voices yelling at each other. It was coming from bushes to the left of me. "We need to attack the vampires right now!"

I walked closer to the bushes; I couldn't make out who was there, but I had a good guess as to who was hiding there. "We should tell the vampires to get the hell out of here before we attack. If we just attack then we are as bad as they are."

_Attack? What is going on here? I understood that they were mad about the treaty breaking, but did they really need to attack us?_ I suddenly wished that I could see which person was talking. "It is too soon to decided what we are going to do," I did recognize Sam's calm voice talking. "Those are both good plans, but we are weaker now that Jacob's dead. We need to wait for a while, gain our strength back, and then figure out the best way to deal with these bloodsuckers." His calm voice turned sharp when he mentioned the 'bloodsuckers'.

I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to get home and warn everybody that we were in danger.

I started walking back to my car quickly hoping that the pack didn't notice the noise I was making. I got in the car and took a couple of deep breaths. The time on the clock was ten after noon. _Crap. That took longer than I thought it was going to take. I hope Edward isn't back yet. _

The drive was soon over and I was back at the house. I parked my car, changed my shoes, and entered the house still hoping that Edward wasn't back yet.

"Bella, where have you been?" Edward said to me as soon as I opened the door.

He was at my side instantly; his worry was written all over his face. "Oh, I just went to the library to look up some stuff for class," I tried to lie casually, but I was failing miserably at it. I leaned up and kissed Edward on the cheek, "How did hunting go?" I tried to change the subject as I looked around the room. All of the Cullens were sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for me to return.

"It was fine," he said tensely, "Bella, where were you really? Alice had a vision of you crying next to a grave."

I couldn't decide if I wanted to play innocent or tell him the truth. He wasn't going to be happy either way, so I decided to tell him the truth. "I went to Jacob's funeral, Edward."

I felt like I was going to cry again. I tried to walk to the stairs, but Edward stopped me. He was standing in front of me looking at me with his intense eyes. "Why did you lie to me about where you were, Bella?"

Tears started to pop out of my eyes. I noticed that the rest of the Cullens looked uncomfortable. "I thought that you would have told me that it was too dangerous for me to go, so I didn't mention it. And then you were gone, so I told Esme that I needed to go to the library, because I was afraid that she would tell me that it was too dangerous for me to go, but Edward I had to go and say good-bye."

I started crying harder when Edward took me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "It was dangerous for you to go, Bella. You could have been hurt by the werewolves, and if you got hurt…"

"They wouldn't have hurt me, Edward, I stayed in the back so nobody would notice I was there," I whispered into his chest.

"You didn't know that, though, Bella," Carlisle said from across the room.

I looked up and remembered what I had overheard. "Um… while I was coming back from the service I over heard the pack talking."

Edward tensed beside me, "Bella…"

Carlisle cut him off by holding up his hand, "Let her finish, Edward. What did you overhear, Bella?"

I gulped and said, "They were talking about what they were going to do about the treaty breaking. One of the members said they should attack now, and another said that they should warn you guys and then attack. Then, Sam, he's their leader, said that they were going to wait and then decide what they were going to do."

I started nervously chewing on my lower lip. I didn't look at Edward; I already knew that he was furious that I had put myself in danger, again. Carlisle looked at Edward for a long moment and then said, "Thank you, Bella for telling us. You were very lucky that you didn't get discovered by the pack."

Edward suddenly picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He gently placed me on the bed and started pacing. "You can't do something like that again, Bella."

"What? Why, Edward?" I asked slightly annoyed. I was not going to be treated like a glass doll.

"You are just not going to Bella. What if you would have been discovered?" he asked as he continued to pace.

I stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders; forcing him to look me, "I wasn't discovered, Edward, so we don't have to worry about that."

He was tense as he said, "You could have been discovered, Bella. You cannot just go by yourself, Bella."

I let go of him and sat down on the bed again. I was frustrated that he wasn't going to listen to me. "Edward, you can't watch over me all the time! I am going to have to do some things by myself!"

Edward didn't say anything; he glared at me while I glared back at him. "Bella, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, promise me you won't let anything happen to you or the babies. I can't…" Edward looked down at the floor and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Edward," I said in a quiet voice. My voice shook as I said his name. I realized what he was trying to say. It was annoying that he was going to become even more overprotective, but he didn't want anything to happen to the babies or myself. That meant that I was either going to have to become more creative in finding ways to leave the house, or I was going to have to deal with him guarding me all the time.

He looked over at me after he had regained control. His face was creased with worry. "Yes, my love?"

I figured the only way he was going to forget about how angry or worried he was now was if I would apologize. "I'm sorry, but I had to go. I know, it was dangerous…"

Edward sat down on the bed and took my face in his hands. He gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and opened my mouth to breathe in his scent. Edward tensed and pulled back slightly to look in my eyes. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled and said, "You didn't hurt me the last time."

He started lightly kissing my jaw line as he whispered, "Not true, I did end up hurting you."

I struggled to think straight, "That doesn't count."

He laughed softly, his breath tickling my skin. "Ah, but it does count, my love."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, you aren't going to hurt me this time."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he put his hands on my waist. He gently placed me back onto the bed. His fears over hurting me were suddenly gone. My heart started to race; it was going to be a very good night.

**I hope that everybody enjoyed the chapter! I am sorry that it took me so long to update. Let's just say that I had a writer's block that didn't want to go away. It's all good now, though, because it finally went away! **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer; you all know the rest…**

**Thanks are in order for my editors: Brittany Autumn and Ellen, thank you so much to both! Thanks also to everybody that listens to me brainstorm! All of my readers get a gold star for reading, as usual. Everybody that reviews also gets a cookie for their efforts! (Well, a virtual cookie, I can't give you a real one unfortunately…)**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter done soon, but it may take me awhile to get it done!**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	14. Saying I Do

Bella's POV 

I never knew six weeks could pass so quickly. Our lives were revolving around the wedding. From picking out flowers to finding the dresses and tuxedos, and then having them fitted, we were very busy. My wedding dress had to be let out during the six weeks. The worst part was that when Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I went shopping for our dresses, we found my dress a size too big. Alice had warned us that the dress was going to have to be let out, though, so I shouldn't have been so surprised when it happened.

Our guest list wasn't long. The Cullen's, my mom, Phil, and Charlie were invited of course, but we also invited a few of the people that we were friends with at school—Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and Lauren. Lauren wasn't first on my list of people to invite, but if we invited everybody else and didn't invite her, she would have found out and been hurt or angry. We had gotten replies on every invitation, except for one. Charlie hadn't called us to tell us he was coming. _As if my life couldn't get any better, now my own father won't even come to my wedding._

It was finally the day of the wedding. Because we had decided to have the ceremony on a Saturday, Jessica had plenty of time to talk about what we were doing to get ready. I had become increasingly nervous during the week. Phil and my mom had arrived on Friday. When we had the rehearsal dinner, my mom didn't waste any time telling me her views on marriage before the age of thirty, and that having a baby is a very big responsibility. I just rolled my eyes and told her I was sure that this was what I wanted to do; Edward and I were going to be fine.

Alice and Rosalie insisted that they help me get ready. The first part involved me taking a shower. The second that I had sweat pants and a t-shirt on, they came in to dry my hair. I focused on staying calm as Alice and Rosalie moved blow driers over my head. _There aren't going to be any problems, _I told myself. _The wedding is going to be perfect. The werewolves aren't going to attack today; in fact, they probably won't attack at all!_

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I turned and looked in the mirror. "You're done already?" I asked in amazement. They had curled my hair and then pinned half of it onto the top of my head. The rest cascaded down my back. They just smiled at me as I gaped at my reflection.

Rosalie came over to stand next to me. "Bella, if you don't mind, we need to continue. There's only three hours left, we still have to do your make-up, put the dress on, and you have to eat some lunch."

"Only three hours left?" I said as I started for the door.

Alice was there before me. "Where do you think you are going?"

I became confused. "I was going to go find something to eat." I placed my hands on my stomach. "We're hungry," I whined.

Rosalie looked shocked. "You cannot go downstairs!"

I looked back at her. "Why not?"

"Because Edward's down there, and it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" Alice yelled.

"Well, can't we just yell down at him to hide while I get something to eat?" I asked innocently.

"No!" yelled Rosalie. "Just tell Alice what you want, and she will go get it."

"Okay… I want a steak, rare or barely even cooked, with pickles smothered in chocolate sauce." I said.

Before I finished my sentence, Alice ran out of the bathroom. I looked at Rosalie slightly confused but didn't say anything. _I am really hungry. Oh, my god! I'm getting married today! _I suddenly thought of Charlie the last time I had seen him; the look of disappointment, the hurt that were on his face. _He won't come, he's too angry to even bother to show up and see his only child get married. _

"Here you go, Bella—steak with pickles smothered in chocolate sauce," Alice said as she came back into the room.

I quickly devoured everything on the plate. Once I was finished eating, Alice and Rosalie continued to get me ready for the service.

There was only half an hour left. I was extremely nervous. I tugged at my wedding dress as my mom helped me put the veil on. _Okay, just stay calm; it is going to be perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong; I am not going to trip. Just breathe. _I suddenly felt closer to tears. _I wish that Jacob could have come. He probably wouldn't have even shown up, but I wish that I could have sent him an invitation at least. God, here I am getting married when my best friend is six feet in the ground. He will never marry, all because of me. What if Edward changes his mind?_ _No, he won't change his mind. Will he? _

"Are you alright, dear?" my mom asked.

I was close to tears and finding it very hard to breathe. "I think so."

A soft knock came from the door. Before either my mom or I could answer, Jasper came in. "Can I have a moment with Bella?"

My mom looked from Jasper to me and then said, "Alright, but make it quick."

Jasper walked over and placed a hand on my arm. "Bella, calm down, you can do this. Everything is going to be just fine."

I was feeling calmer, but I wasn't convinced. "How do you know that it is going to be fine, I mean…"

"Bella, just take a deep breath; Alice told me that it is going to be perfect." I was completely calm now, and convinced that I could handle this.

"I am going to go downstairs now, it's almost time for us to start."

I turned back to the mirror to admire my dress. It was fairly simple; the bottom part was white and strapless. A lace coat went over the bottom part and buttoned at my stomach while the rest flared out to show the bottom part. The coat had sleeves that were tighter on my upper arm and loose around my wrists. Flower patterns were sewn into the lace as well. (**I really didn't do this dress justice. This is the site that I found the dress at, please go and see what it looks like: **A knock came at the door pulling me back from my thoughts. "Come in!" I called.

I gasped when I saw who had been at the door. I had expected my mom or one of the Cullen's, but not this person. "You look beautiful," he said gruffly with one of his huge crinkly grins.

Charlie was wearing a black tuxedo, different from the one that I had seen him wear to Harry's funeral. "Dad, I didn't think you were going to show up."

"Well, I wasn't going to miss my only daughter getting married. Besides, Alice came over last night with this Tux and said that she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't show up." I started to cry when he came over and gave me a hug. (Thank God for waterproof mascara!)

We stood hugging and just looking at each other smiling. I had really missed him. "Are you ready?" he asked a few moments later.

I wiped my tears, looked one final time in the mirror and said, "Yep, let's get this show on the road."

"Alright, let's go," he said as he handed my bouquet of red roses.

"Are you walking me down the aisle?" I asked slightly confused. Carlisle had said that he was going to do that, but if Charlie was here…

"Well, unless you wanted someone else to."

"No," I said as I started for the door.

Charlie and I walked down the stairs as the wedding march played. I gasped when I saw Edward standing by the podium that had been placed in their large living room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a gold vest underneath; the whole effect was amazing. We choose to not have a maid of honor or a best man; so all the Cullens sat on the left side of the room and my mom, Phil, and the friends from school sat on the right. Neither of us was religious, so we opted to be married by a judge.

The service went by fast. One moment the judge was asking who gave this woman to be married the next Edward and I were reciting the traditional vows. I smiled slightly at the 'til death do you part' line. It seemed unlikely either of us would ever die. Now that we were getting married, eventually he would have to change me.

Then it was time for Edward to kiss the bride as we were presented as man and wife for the first time. Edward gently wiped my tears from my face before he pulled me into a deep kiss. The room spun when he pulled away.

We walked back down the isle and stood near the door to say thank you to all the guests that came. It was just easier to not have a reception; besides, it would be extremely bad if anybody got hurt or started bleeding.

Our friends from high school were the first to leave, and then it was just family left with us. Carlisle and Esme walked over to us. Esme wrapped her arms around me first and then Edward. "It was a beautiful service," she whispered.

"Should we give you our present now, or should we wait?" Carlisle asked in a loud voice.

I looked at Edward who said, "Now is good."

Carlisle took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Edward. He opened it. I gasped at what I saw in there. "A key?" I asked.

Everybody started to laugh. "We figured that you two were going to need a space of your own, so we bought you a house not too far from here." Carlisle explained.

"A house?" I asked in shock. This was definitively a present that was too expensive. _I wonder what it looks like? Ooh! I hope that it has a cute little picket fence and maybe even flowers… I hope that they don't need a lot of care, I don't think that I have a green thumb; I mean, I know what happened to Renée's flowers…_

"Yes, a house," he repeated. "Do you guys want to go see it now?"

I looked up at Edward smiling. "Yes," he said. "If that's all right with you."

We didn't even bother changing, instead we walked out the door to find Edward's Volvo decorated with a just married sign, streamers, and pop cans on strings behind it. We laughed as we got in the car. Edward looked at the address briefly then started driving. Before I knew it, we were at the house. It was located at the edge of town I couldn't see what color it was, but I could tell that it was small, with a cute little picket fence.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Edward was at my side instantly. "Oh my God! Look at the picket fence! I love it!" I squealed.

"Shall we go in, my love?" he asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the inside!" As soon as I finished my statement Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me into our new house. The first room was a living room. At least, I think it was a living room. It was too dark for me to really tell which room we had entered. Edward gently set me on my feet as I explored our new house. Towards the back was a kitchen. It was a plain white color, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long. It desperately needed color. We walked back through the first room. There was a hallway to the left; we walked down the right first. A bathroom and a small bedroom were down that way.

"This should be the babies' room." Edward said nonchalantly.

I looked at him and asked. "How do you know that this isn't the only bedroom in this house?"

He gathered me up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine, causing me to forget about everything. When we pulled away, Edward had already carried me down the hall to reveal a door in front of us. He smiled at me and opened the door. Inside was a bed; actually, it was our bed from the Cullen house. Candles were placed on tables around the room; obviously, Alice had foreseen that we wouldn't be coming back tonight. I looked at him. "Alice told you?"

His perfect crooked grin flashed against his face. "Just when we were leaving, she told me that we should enjoy ourselves."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Well, I have a pretty good idea as to what we can do to enjoy our first night married."

**Well, first things first: I am not Stephenie Meyer; you know the rest. **

**I am so sorry that I took so long. It's really not a good excuse, but I got the worst writer's block and I have a busy schedule now…still, I feel that I need to beg your forgiveness. I know that I hate when stories aren't updated, so please, please forgive me! (I am now on my knees; truly begging for forgiveness.)**

**Thanks go out to everybody that reads/reviews, and to my editors, Brittany and Ellen, and everybody else that helps me. **

**I am hoping to have chapter 15 done soon, I have it started and I'm about halfway done with it!**

**Love,**

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	15. Conversations and Ice Cream

Bella's POV 

Edward and I had officially moved out of the Cullen's home and into our own, tiny, two-bedroom house. It was weird at first for just Edward and myself living together, but I quickly became accustomed to living with him.

Edward and I were lying on our bed one afternoon at the end of May, when I brought up our next doctor's appointment. "I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days," I said looking up at Edward. "You know that we can find out if we're having boys or girls."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I would rather not know what we are going to have." His breath tickled against my skin.

"Really?" I asked surprised. If anything I thought that Edward would want to know as soon as possible. "Why not?"

His fingers traced circles on my arms, raising goose bumps as he went along. "Well, I think that these two babies are going to be our only children." He looked down at me to see if that upset me. My face didn't reveal anything. I already knew that Edward and I were not going to be able to have more kids; it was amazing that we were even going to have these two! When he saw that I wasn't upset he continued. "We should be surprised. This is only going to happen once. Besides, we only have five months to wait."

I sat in awe for a moment. I hadn't realized that it was only five months before my due date. I should have known that, though. All of my clothes, except for the sweatshirts and sweatpants, were too tight and I was beginning to show. A few people at school actually came up to me and asked me if I was pregnant. I was so shocked that I stood there and stared until Edward told them that they should mind their own business.

"Tell me what you're thinking," his voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I thought for another moment until Edward started to growl with frustration. I held up a finger and said in a teasing voice. "Be patient; I was thinking that if we aren't going to find out what we are having then we should still pick out names. That way we're prepared either way." I hadn't been thinking about that really, but what Edward didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He thought for a moment. "So, we should come up with two boy names and two girl names."

"Exactly," I said as I snuggled into Edward's arms.

"Well, what about Fifi?" he said.

I looked up to see if he was serious. There was humor deep in his eyes. "Yeah, if we were having poodles instead of half-human, half-vampire babies," I said.

He laughed loudly and then said. "Well, if you don't like Fifi, then do you have another suggestion?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," I sat up suddenly and rolled over to get out the notebook that I kept in the nightstand next to the bed. I thought it was silly to keep a journal when I was eighteen, but I had never given up the habit of writing down my thoughts. I found two pens and turned back to Edward, who was looking at me with a confused expression.

"What are you looking for, my love?" he asked.

I held up the notebook and said, "I have an idea. Let's both write down different boy and girl names and then we can pick out favorites from both lists."

Thinking of baby names was harder than I thought it was going to be. I looked over at Edward. He was bent over his piece of paper with a look of intense concentration on his face. I turned back to the paper in front of me. _What should we name the babies? _I eventually came up with the following names for girls:

Haylie

Isa

Ren

Amelia

Katie

And the last name I came up with was Avril. I don't know why, but I love that name. As a middle name I wanted Elizabeth. It was a tribute to Edward's mother. After all, if she hadn't told Carlisle to save Edward, he wouldn't be next to me right now.

My list for boy names was slightly shorter; I wanted to go with an older name, kind of like Edward's:

William

Landon

Henry

I couldn't think of any other boy names, but I did want the middle name to be Edward, seeing as we were going to have two children, hopefully we would have at least one boy so I could name one of our miracle children after him. _I really hope he's able to come up with more names than I have._

I looked over at Edward to find him looking at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "What?" I asked slightly self-conscious.

He flashed me one of his crocked smiles. "It's nothing." He leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I ran my fingers into his hair and tried to pull him closer when he suddenly pulled back and said. "We should go over our lists now."

I smiled. "I want you to go first."

He smiled back at me as he said, "I have a better idea. How about we trade papers and read what each other came up with."

I agreed with him and then looked down at his list of names.

For girls his list was almost as long as mine:

Zoe

Autumn

Lena

Phoebe

Natalie

For boys, however, he was able to come up with more names than I had.

Ian

Anthony

Adam

Noah

Nathan

I looked up to see Edward staring at me again. "What?" I asked before I looked down to make sure nothing had been spilled on me.

He chuckled before he answered me. "Nothing is the matter, my love." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before I could ask why he was staring at me all the time. "Which names did you like the most?"

I looked back down at the list I was holding. "Well, from your list I like Zoe for a girl and Noah for a boy. From mine, I like Amelia and Henry." I had been looking at his face the entire time, trying to find a reaction from him for any of the names, but his face stayed the same unreadable expression. _I wish I knew what he was thinking. It would make things a lot easier. "_What about you? Which names did you like the most?"

He placed his hand on my stomach and said, "Well, for girl names I like Katie and Phoebe, and for boys I liked Landon and Noah."

_How are we going to choose the four names that our children might have? _I personally didn't like the name Phoebe, but Katie wasn't a bad name, and we both like Noah, which made that easier. I placed my hand over his and said, "How about we go with Katie and Zoe for girls, and Landon and Noah for boys." I leaned over to kiss his lips and then said, "If we have a girl I want her middle name to be Elizabeth and if we have a boy, I want his middle name to be Edward."

He smiled softly back and asked. "Well, what are we going to do if we have two girls or two boys?"

That threw me for a moment. "Well, let's worry about that when it happens. We do have five months before this becomes an issue."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for a brief moment, then said, "We promised Carlisle and Esme that we would visit today. We're going to discuss what we are going to do now that the treaty has been broken."

I rolled out of the bed and prepared to look for my shoes (wherever they may be) but once I sat up, Edward was there with my shoes in his hands. "I'll go start the car; come out once you are ready."

I forced my feet into my shoes and ran out the door to the car where Edward was waiting. The ride to the Cullens' house wasn't very long, especially with Edward's crazy driving. We didn't talk about anything of importance; everything that we wanted to be done in the house before the babies came had been planned three weeks ago. We had already painted the kitchen a red color, the nursery was painted a yellow color with a yellow duck border, and the living room had been painted a light tan color. Not that I did much of that. Painting rooms went faster when I just stepped back and let Edward do it himself.

Before I knew it we were pulling up at the Cullens' massive white house. Edward led me into the dining room where the rest of the family was already seated. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme at his right. Emmett was at his left with Rosalie seated next to him. Jasper was next to Rosalie while Alice sat next to Esme. Edward pulled the chair next to Alice out for me, and then sat down next to me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, shall we get started?"

Everybody nodded before Carlisle continued. "We have a problem. The werewolves are angry that we broke the treaty, and now we have to worry about them attacking us." He looked at each of us around the table before continuing. "We can either stay here, which will lead to a fight, or we can leave."

Emmett leaned back and said. "Let's stay. There's more than enough of us to handle those dogs."

Alice flinched. "We should leave, it would be better to avoid a fight. I can't _see_ them, which means they would catch us off guard. They will have the advantage."

"I agree with Alice," said Esme. "We may be strong, but if they have an advantage, it will make it a level playing field."

"Edward," Carlisle said evenly, "What do you think?"

Edward looked at me for a long moment. "I think if we are going to stay, I need to get Bella away from here. They are going to try to use her for leverage..."

I looked at him in shock. I did not want to be the leverage against Edward. I also didn't want to stay if it meant a fight between Sam's pack and my new family. _I have really screwed everything up. Of course, I already knew that... _"I think I should leave at least. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the leverage or if something did happen to you guys because of me. I mean, technically, if I wouldn't have been there, Edward wouldn't have broken the treaty and we wouldn't be here discussing what to do." I looked over at Edward, starting to tear up at the thought of him being hurt because of me. "Please, let's just leave after graduation."

Edward didn't say anything but placed his hand on the side of my face, trying to comfort me. Carlisle broke the silence that followed "I think that it is time that we leave. It isn't safe for us here anymore. Graduation is only two weeks away."

Everyone started to leave the table including myself. Alice turned to me as soon as we were both in the living room. "Did you two decide on names?"

I smiled back at her. Of course Alice would know that Edward and I were talking about baby names this afternoon. "We came up with two boys and two girls..." I realized then that Alice might have seen what we were going to have. "If you know what we are going to have, please don't tell me; I want to be surprised!"

She laughed, then said, "I know; I am not going to tell you what your babies are going to be. I just wanted to suggest a name."

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the surprise hadn't been spoiled. "Thank you. Which name did you want to suggest?"

"I love the name Lily, not Lilian, but just Lily. Isn't it adorable?" she squealed in excitement.

I felt a fluttering in my stomach. It was almost as if the babies had moved, or at least one of them moved. My hand flew to my stomach in shock. _I felt my babies move for the first time! _Edward came to my side instantly. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I smiled up at him. "Nothing is wrong. I just felt the babies move! This is the first time they've moved!"

Edward moved me to the couch and then placed his hand on my stomach as well. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I said in exasperation. "Alice told me a name that she liked for the babies and then I felt them move, almost as if they liked that name."

Edward looked at Alice. "Which name did you suggest?"

Alice beamed. "Lily, not Lilian, but Lily. Isn't it the cutest name you ever heard?"

After Alice said 'Lily' again, I felt the same fluttering feeling in my stomach. Edward must have felt it as well because he looked down in shock at where his hand was placed. I looked up at him to see his perfect crocked grin. "I felt them move!" he said.

I looked around the room to see the rest of the Cullen family looking at us in amazement. Carlisle and Esme were beaming. Emmett broke the silence. "I think it's a sign that one of the babies wants to be named Lily."

Edward and I agreed with him and then decided that if we had a girl her name would be Lily. Edward drove us home. We pulled into our drive way and I started to get out of the car when I noticed that Edward wasn't following me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid that I need to go hunting tonight. It'll only be for a few hours," He leaned close to me and said, "Promise me you'll stay here where it's safe."

"I'll try. I don't think I will have to leave, but you never know." I replied.

"Please Bella. I won't be gone for very long; just stay here," he turned his forceful eyes onto me, making me momentarily forget what I was thinking.

"I will try very hard to stay put, I promise. Have fun tonight!" I quickly kissed Edward's cold lips and then started to walk to the house before he could protest any more.

I walked into the living room and sat down with our copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and became fully engrossed in it. An hour and a half passed before my stomach started to growl and I realized that I was starving for Bunny Tracks ice cream. I walked into the kitchen only to discover that we only had chocolate chip ice cream, and just thinking about that type of ice cream was making me feel slightly nauseous. I slammed the freezer door shut and sat down on a chair that had been placed around our kitchen table.

_What should I do? I'm starving for Bunny Tracks, but I did promise to try and stay here. Einey, meeney, miney, mo... _I was officially torn between Edward and what my stomach were telling me. _To go or not to go... Is it really worth Edward possibly getting angry with me? _

_What if he doesn't get back for another hour? I can't wait that long! _

I finally made up my mind. I would wait for five more minutes and if Edward wasn't back by then, I would go to the grocery store and buy the right type of ice cream. I stared at the clock. It was now 8:45, so I would leave at 8:50.

The minutes haven't ever crawled by so slowly in my whole life. It didn't help that my stomach kept growling, but I could have sworn that the second hand on the clock didn't move for a whole minute at least twice!

Then, 8:50 came, and he still wasn't there. I knew Edward was not going to be happy with me, butI wasn't going to be gone for very long. _I'm sure he won't be back before me..._

I got in my car and was at the store shortly after that. I didn't have any problems finding the Bunny Tracks ice cream, and I was pleased that there wasn't a line at the check out so I could pay and leave sooner. _I'm going to be able to eat this delicious tub of ice cream sooner!_

I hurriedly walked out of the store and into the parking lot. It was nearly dark, a single lamp was lit in the parking lot. I had been forced to park in the middle of the lot because the employees who were working the night shift took all the spots close to the door. _Curse them for taking all the spots near the door. I am going to be really angry if my ice cream melts in the time it takes for me to get home!_

I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see if someone was behind me, and when I saw no one there I tried to shrug off the feeling and get to my car as fast as possible.

I took two steps forward and then got the same prickling feeling that I was being watched. I spun around this time as fast as possible, hoping to catch whomever was following me. However, nobody was there again. "Hello?" I called out in a shaky voice. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered me so I tried to keep walking. Then, a horrible thought entered my mind. _What if it isn't a human that is following me? _The Volturi had said they would visit, what if Edward was wrong about them not checking for several decades? What if they knew that I was still a human? What if they knew about the babies? Oh my god! What if they did know about the babies and they were angry or curious or wanted something from us because I was pregnant?

_They can't know about the babies. People at school might suspect, but they didn't even know about them._

I would have continued with my theories, but I finally got to my car. I tried to pull my keys out of my purse quickly, but I was shaking so much that I ended up dropping them. I quickly picked them up and shoved them in the door to unlock it. That was when I heard a gruff voice behind me say, "Bella Swan?"

I spun around to see who was behind me, then everything went black.

**First things first: I am not Stephenie Meyer and at this point all the characters used are hers and sadly not mine.**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I am really busy right now with classes and speech, but it should slow down a little bit as soon as speech is over. **

**Thank yous go to: ** **1. All the uber amazing readers that I have, you need a holiday created in your honor! and 2. My editors: Brittany, Ellen, and Jenna, awh, I less than to the three you guys!**

**I am going to try to have the next chapter up soon!!**

**Love, **

**Crazy Speech Kid**


	16. Beginning of the End

**Bella's POV**

It was pitch black around me when I finally opened my eyes. _Ow. My head is killing me and I think I am going to be sick!_

I tried to move and noticed that I was stuck with my arms behind my back. I was sitting on something hard and my back and neck were stiff. I shifted slightly and confirmed that I was tied to a chair. _Oh crap! _My head pulsed with pain as I realized that I didn't know where I was or how long I had been unconscious. _Edward is not going to be happy... there goes my brilliant plan to get Bunny Tracks ice cream alone and not having him notice that I had even left. Of course, I don't blame him for being angry with me. He asked me to just stay put and of course I didn't listen and now I don't know where I am or who has done this or if they are going to try to harm me or the babies. _I was struck with terror when a new thought entered my mind. _What if they're with the Volturi and they know that I'm pregnant? What if they keep me here until I give birth, take the babies, and kill me and the Cullens as punishment? _

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the little amount of light that was streaming into the tiny window close to the ceiling. From what I could tell, the walls were a gray cement color and the floor was a type of rough cement. I shifted around in my seat and managed to move the chair slightly as well. _Hmmm... the chair isn't attached to the floor... that might help with an escape plan. _

I kept shifting around when a door opened above me. Light flooded in and blinded me momentarily. I heard creaking as a person walked down to me. From what my nose was telling me, they had food with them... maybe scrambled eggs? My stomach growled loudly at that moment. _I guess we can now classify ourselves as starving. We never got to eat the Bunny Tracks ice cream and we've been knocked out for who knows how many hours. I wonder if they grabbed the ice cream when they grabbed me. I really hope they didn't let it melt!_

The person stopped in front of me. I looked up and noticed scars along one side of their face. "How are you feeling?" Emily kindly asked me.

I was very confused. Why would Emily be here? Was she working with the people who kidnapped me? Oh. My. God. Did the werewolves have something to do with this? If they did, what would happen to the Cullens? It became hard to breathe. _I can't live with myself if anything happens to them! I already feel terrible for what happened to Jacob, but I won't pull through if Alice, Carlisle, Esme, or Edward, especially Edward, gets hurt because of me!_

Emily walked over and placed a hand on the side of my face. "Bella, dear? Are you all right?"

I frantically searched her face hoping that she wouldn't tell me that the werewolves had something to do with this. "Emily, what's going on? Why am I here?"

**Edward's POV**

My siblings and I were hunting in one of the parks near Forks. I had found a mountain lion that smelled delicious, when suddenly Alice went rigid next to me. Her vision flashed before my eyes. Bella was walking out of the grocery store with a tub of ice cream in her hands. She was frightened by something I couldn't see. She hurried to get to her little car, but dropped the keys on the ground. She managed to pick them up and jam them into the door when someone came up behind her and placed something over her mouth. The only problem was that I couldn't see who had done it.

I didn't wait to ask Alice what had taken Bella, I just took off running towards the car. Alice slid in beside me as I started the car. We took off towards the town going 120 miles per hour. "Why didn't we see what grabbed her, Alice?" I asked impatiently. _How could she go out on an ice cream run when I told her I would do it when I got back? How could she endanger herself and the babies?_

"The only other time this has happened was when I saw her jump off the cliff... Edward, I think the werewolves took her," she said tensely.

I growled softly as I remembered that Alice couldn't see those vile dogs. My growl grew louder as I realized that the love of my life was in their clutches with no one there to protect her.

Alice stared blankly out the windshield. "Edward, go to the house."

"No," I growled. "I have to save Bella first."

"Edward, if we go there now, they will kill her in front of you and then kill both of us as well. We have to go home and come up with a plan if we are going to save her and the babies."

I immediately turned towards the house driving even faster than I had been earlier. If I wasn't going to go directly to her, then I was going to make sure that I did my best to get to her quickly. Alice had a phone next to her ear; from the few phrases I picked up she was talking to Jasper about what she had seen. "I'm sorry Jasper, I couldn't just let him go off by himself. I know we have the car, but just run home fast; I don't know how long I will be able to keep him from attacking the werewolves."

She flipped her phone shut and concentrated on what was going to happen to our family.

**Bella's POV**

"Emily, please tell me you're lying and that everything you just told me is a joke," I sobbed.

Emily's face showed her sympathy, but her eyes were hard, showing me that she wasn't kidding. "I'm sorry, Bella, but they broke the treaty and now Sam has to do what is best for the pack."

"I promise if you let me go, I'll make sure we leave and never come back! I'll promise to Sam that we'll never show up in Forks again, just please don't make them come here and fight!" I was on the edge of hysterics. If Emily was telling the truth, then the Cullens were going to walk into a trap to save me.

Emily set the plate she was carrying down on a table near the wall then walked back to me and untied me. "Okay, let's go talk to them. Maybe Sam will listen, but I can't make any promises."

I looked at her confused as I rubbed my newly free wrists. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't want Sam to get hurt, or anyone in the pack for that matter. They're my family like the Cullens are yours. Besides, a woman in your condition shouldn't be tied up here in this damp, dark hole!" She gave me a hug and then led me up the stairs to the men who would determine what would happen to Edward, myself, and everyone we knew.

**Author's Note:**

I am _**so**_ sorry for waiting so long to update! I became insanely busy with school and all my extracurricular activities! I know that this is kind of short and doesn't answer very many questions, but I will try uber hard to get the next chapter out ASAP, but I am going to warn you guys that I'm working like three different jobs (stupid gas being over three dollars per gallon)!

Any who: Readers for sticking with this you get a virtual flower, like the one on the cover of _New Moon. _People who review get another flower for each time they review! Kudos to you!

Thanks go to: all the readers/people who review, Brittany and Ellen, my dedicated editors for putting up with the long wait (and of course to everyone else for waiting!) and for taking the time to correct my many mistakes; thanks guys!

And lastly: I am not Stephenie Meyer, characters mentioned are hers and sadly not mine!

Love,

**Crazy Speech Kid**


End file.
